Greasers and Younger Greasers
by Dally's Little Girl
Summary: What happens when our favorite Greasers have kids to take care of? How will they chang if they change at all? What hardships will they face? Read and find out!
1. Introduction

**Greasers and Younger Greasers**

**This is twenty years after the book. Dally and Johnny are alive. This is the lives of everyone's favorite Greasers and their kids. This takes place in the 80s. I don't own any of the familiar characters, just the kids and moms.**

Intro

ANAKIN POV

My name's Anakin Hope Curtis. I know my name's a bit crazy, but my dad's an original man. He tells me that's how his dad was before he died. I personally love my name. Plus, my twin brother, who is fifteen minutes older than me, is named Pepsi. It says so on his birth certificate. Daddy says that was his nickname when he was younger. Pepsi always tells dad he stole his pet name. It's quite funny. Everyone knows Pepsi loves his name.

I stand five foot five and a quarter at age fifteen. I have long, straight brown hair. I get that from dad. I get my height from him too. I'm a huge daddy's girl.

My twin brother Pepsi Patrick Curtis stands 5 foot seven at age fifteen. He also has brown hair that he greases back. He's the spitting image of dad. It's crazy. I'll seriously see him from the corner of my eye and think it's dad. He's crazy like dad, too. We both are. We get along pretty well.

Our younger sister, Nikki Michelle Curtis, stands five foot two at age eleven. She has long, light blonde hair like mom's. She looks a lot like mom. She's not as serious as mom though, but not as crazy as dad, Pepsi, and me. We secretly say it's because she has a normal name.

Our mom's name is Valerie Lynn Curtis. She stands five feet six. She's serious, but sometimes she can be fun. She says her job's to get dad in order. We know she's joking. We love dad's craziness. Her real job is a surgical nurse. She specializes in back surgeries. She helps me with my scoliosis.

Finally there's daddy. His name's Soda Patrick Curtis. I love him so much. He stands six foot two. He is movie star handsome. All of these girls give mom dirty looks because she's married to him. I always laugh at them. He has these eyes that are always reckless, unless something's troubling him. He owns a gas station with his best friend, Steve Randle. He happens to be my best friend, Chevy's dad.

We're a pretty close family. We visit our uncles, aunts, and cousins a lot. Our friends, who are like family, are always around. It's so much fun.

BRIDGET POV

I'm Bridget Shawn Curtis. I'm fourteen-years-old. I am five foot five with long, dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes, my dad's eyes without the green. I'm pretty calm. I'm can be energetic, a little too energetic. Trust me, I'm not as bad as my cousins Pepsi and Anakin.

My older brother Shaynne Darrel Curtis is named after my dad, who's middle name is Shaynne. He is five foot seven at age sixteen. He's the spitting image of dad. He has blonde hair with ice blue-green eyes. He's pretty muscular, but not as muscular as dad. Shaynne's pretty cool, but very determined. He looks up to dad and wants to be like him.

Julie Maureen Curtis, our mom, is thirty-nine. She's stands five foot seven. She has long blonde hair that goes to the middle of her back. Her eyes are blue. She's very soft-spoken. She works as a realtor.

Then there's big and tough dad, the idol of my brother. His name's Darrel Shaynne Curtis, but everyone calls him Darry. He is six foot four at the age of forty. He has blonde hair that kicks out in front and a slight cow lick in the back with eyes that are very much like two pieces of blue-green ice. He is very muscular which helps him with his job. He owns his own roofing company. He's been roofing houses for twenty years, not counting when he opened his company. He had to watch my uncles when their parents died. I have no idea how he did it.

MORGAN POV

My name's Morgan Mallory Curtis. I am five foot three at age twelve. I have light auburn hair that goes down a little over half of my back. Mom's been nagging me to get it cut. Dad says if I get it cut, I only have to take five inches off. I don't know if I want to do it. I have greenish-grey eyes. I look like my dad, but I'm a girl. I love to read. My dad and I would sit and read fairy tales together when I was younger. Now, we'll read a chapter book together at night before I have to go to bed. I'm also a dreamer.

My little sister, Brittany Rachelle Curtis, is eight. She is four foot nine. She looks a lot like mom. She has curly blonde hair with blue eyes. She's a cute little thing. She'll read fairy tales when she's not hyper.

My mom, Molly Rose Curtis, is thirty-four. She has curly, blonde hair and blue eyes. She loves to read, just like the rest of us. She's a nurse in the ER. I wanna be just like her.

My dad, Ponyboy Michael Curtis, is thirty-four. I love him to death. I think it's because we understand each other. He has the same hair as me, but it is shorter. He also has the exact same eyes. He loves to read and dream. He is a very successful writer. Dad's a novelist and writes incredible books about adventures.

TONI POV

The name's Toni Dawn Mathews. I'm only nine-years-old. I'm still a midget. I stand five foot two. Dad calls me Shorty. I have long, rusty-colored hair and grey-blue eyes. I usually have to make a really smart remark about things.

My older brother's name is Eric Mickey Mathews. He stands five foot five at the age of fourteen. He's the younger version of dad. He has rusty-colored hair plus sideburns that he loves. I tell him to shave them off, but he tells me his babies don't need to be gone. He's a jokester, just like dad. He's really big at shoplifting, just like dad. We get along pretty well though.

Lola Kelly Mathews, our mom, has blonde hair and blue eyes. Everyone tells us they weren't surprised when dad married a blonde girl. She stands five foot six at the age of thirty-six. She works as a wedding receptionist. She organizes weddings for hitched people. It's pretty cool.

Dad's name is Keith Joseph Mathews, but everyone calls him Two-Bit because he always has to put his two bits worth in. He is six foot two at the age of thirty-eight. He has rusty-colored hair and his precious side burns. His eyes are grey. He has the widest grin. I guess he was big in shop lifting when he was younger. He has showed Eric and me his prized black-handled switchblade he stole. It's pretty neat. He works as an athletic trainer at the high school. He said he never wanted to leave school.

DAKOTA POV

The name's Dakota Nichole Winston, don't ware it out. I have long, shiny brown hair that goes half way down my back. I have brown eyes. I stand five foot three at age thirteen. I kind of look like my dad. I'm pretty rebellious. I was in reformatory at the age of eleven. Mom and dad weren't very happy. That didn't stop me from getting into more trouble. Dad just tells me to keep going and see what happens.

My younger brother is Jonathon Nicholas Winston, John for short. The kid's cute. He is five foot two at the age of nine. He has scruffy brown hair with brown eyes. He's a little trouble maker, though. Dad says it runs in the family.

Our mom, Lilly Rae Winston, has light brown hair and brown eyes. She's pretty nice. I go to her if I have problems, but that's not a lot. She works as a lawyer and is very good at it.

Then there's big, bad dad. His name's Dallas Ryan Winston, but everyone calls him Dally. He has brown hair and brown eyes. I go to him a lot of the time. He works as a police officer. I don't know why because he was a hood as a kid. He grew up on the streets of New York, got thrown in jail at the age of ten, and ran away to Tulsa where we live. He's a bit nuts if you ask me, but I love him. I won't admit though. He has a soft spot for our friend Johnny Cade. He won't admit it though. He told us about almost dying because he thought that the guy was dead.

CHEVY POV

My name's Chevrolet Renee Randle, but everyone calls me Chevy. I have long, wavy, dark hair with brown eyes. I stand five foot six at age sixteen. I have really long legs. Dad calls me Long-Legs. I'm pretty cocky, and proud of it because I get it from dad. I'm pretty smart, too. I have a special love of cars. Dad got me into them.

My little sister Kylie Mercedes Randle stands five foot four at age twelve. She has short, light brown hair with brown eyes. She hates my cockiness, but loves me at the same time. I love her all the same. She's really smart.

My mom's name is Kim Pauline Randle. She has long, light brown hair with brown eyes. She is five foot seven at the age of thirty-five. She is so smart. Her job is so right for her. She works as a surgical nurse. She does heart surgery.

My dad's name is Stephen Robert Randle. He's tall and lean. He stands six foot three at the age of thirty-seven. He absolutely loves cars. He owns the DX gas station with his best friend Soda Curtis who happens to be the dad of my best friend Anakin and Kylie's best friend Nikki. My dad and I are real close even though we're a lot alike.

MELANIE POV

My name's Melanie Erica Cade. I stand five foot four at the age of fourteen. I have puppy dog brown eyes and long black hair. I'm pretty shy. My best friend Morgan Curtis tries to get me out of it, but she's pretty shy too.

I have a younger brother named Robert Michael Cade, but we all call him Rob. He's nine-years-old and stands five foot one. He has black hair and brown eyes. He looks like dad. He's shy too.

Our mom Melinda Connie Cade is very soft spoken. She has black hair and brown eyes. She's very nice. She stands five foot seven at age thirty-six. She works as a psychiatrist. She helps children with problems.

Dad's name is Johnny Vincent Cade. He has black hair and puppy brown eyes. He stands six foot at age thirty-six. He works as a child psychologist. He had a rough life. His parents beat him when he was younger. One time, he killed a guy and ran away with his best friend Ponyboy Curtis, who happens to be the dad of my best friend Mallory. They stayed in this old church and it caught on fire. Dad, Pony, and Dally saved these kids, but dad got hit in the back by a burning beam. Dally saved him from the fire. Dad almost died. I'm so glad he's here today.

ALL

That's us and our family. There'll be more about everyone later.

**Hope you enjoyed. I'm working on another story called A Greaser Cinderella Story. Check that out and review this story.**


	2. The Game

Here's the first real chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I do not own any of the familiar characters.

Chapter 1 The Game

ANAKIN POV:

The crowd's cheering. We're winning. The score's four to three. I'm up to bat.

"You've got it Anakin! Put your hips into it!" I hear dad yelling from third base.

"Hit me home Anakin!" my teammate Gina Albertson yells from third base.

The ball's been pitched. It's a good pitch. I swing hard. I rip it between short stop and second base. The crowd roars.

"Go two! Go two!" Steve yells continually pointing to second base.

"Round and look!" daddy yells.

Sure enough, they're getting it in.

"Get back," he tells me and I obey.

"Good hit, Anakin!" Steve yells when the pitcher gets the ball.

"Nice rip, babe!" daddy yells.

Dad and Steve coaches our travel team. They both played baseball when they were younger, and volunteered to coach softball. Our team's called the Tulsa Indians. Our team's the 16-U team. We're pretty dominant.

The ball gets released, and I get off the bag. The ball gets pass the catcher.

"Get here!" dad yells as I take off.

The ball gets thrown and I slide.

"SAFE!" the umpire yells. I get up.

My teammates and our fans cheer.

"Yeah Anakin!" Chevy yells from the on-deck batter's spot in front of our dugout.

I give her a thumb's up along with a goofy grin. She gives one to me back.

"Way to hustle! Great hit!" dad says enthusiastically. Sometimes, you can't tell that he's thirty-six.

"Way to get dirty!" Pepsi yells.

I look to my right and see my grinning twin brother sitting behind the fence with our fans. I smile at him. He smiles back.

Nikki has a game today. Mom took her there, and Pepsi wanted to come along with us.

"Alright Liz! You got it!" I cheer on my teammate Liz Kelley.

She hits this way foul towards daddy. He jumps to the right really fast to avoid being hit.

"Are you trying to kill your coach?" he asks her jokingly.

"No!" she laughs.

Everyone's laughing. The other team and their fans included.

"She's a lefty, dad. She just hit an outside pitch."

"I know."

"Ha, ha! You about got hit," I laugh pointing at him.

"Wow, thanks for the care," he says sarcastically crossing his arms.

"Watch your back dad!" Pepsi laughs.

"My own kids don't care that I almost got hit," he fake pouts.

"We care, Soda!" my teammates yell from the dugout.

"Thanks, girls," he says fixing his hat.

The ball gets released, and I lead off the bag. It's a ball.

"Remember, there's one out. Hold up if it comes over here or in the air," dad tells me.

The ball is released. Liz hits it right up the middle. I hold up. The ball lands on the ground in the outfield.

"Go, go, go!" dad tells me jumping up and down pointing to home.

I get home, pick up the bat, and watch Liz get to second.

"Yeah Liz!" I yell and head to the dugout.

"Nice job, babe," Chevy tells me giving me a high five.

"Your turn now," I tell her and she goes up to the plate.

CHEVY POV:

I get up to the plate and look for the sign from Soda. There's none which means to just hit away.

"Alright, Chev. You've got it!" dad yells from first.

The ball's pitched and I swing. It goes foul, straight at dad. Stupid outside pitch. He moves out of the way really fast. I try not to laugh, but fail miserably. I laugh along with everyone else.

"You're walking home, child!" he yells messing around.

"Nope," I talk back and get situated in the box.

The ball's pitched. I rip it.

"Keep going! All the way home!" dad yells pointing and jumping up and down.

I round first, second, and third.

"Keep going!" Soda says jumping and pointing also.

I reach home to be surrounded by my teammates. I hit a homerun over the fence.

We cheer. Dad and Soda come over to celebrate with us.

"Forget about walking home," dad says pulling me into a hug.

"Great hit Chevy!" Soda tells me giving me a high five.

"Way to go, girl!" Anakin tells me as we head to the dugout.

We get in the dugout and watch the rest of the inning.

ANAKIN POV:

Lisa Farrier's up. She bunts, but get out at first. She's a really good bunter. The third baseman was right on it though. That's what I tell her when she comes in.

I think we're gonna win this tournament in Chickashaw, Oklahoma. This is the final game. We're in the bottom of the seventh.

Cassidy Shaw is up. She rips it, but gets ripped off by the stupid center fielder who catches it.

"That's game girls!" dad yells.

We all cheer at our victory.

"Shake hands," Steve says.

We get in line to give the other team high fives and tell them "good game."

As we finish we cheer while we run over to the dugout. Steve does his famous Indian screech. We join in.

We get our trophies and get ready to go home.

"You ready, Pepsi-Cola?" dad asks him as we come out.

"Yup," he says as he follows dad and me.

"I wonder how Bridget's game went," dad says.

"I don't know. I'm sure they did good. I'm gonna ask tomorrow," I say.

Our cousin Bridget plays on the 12-U Tulsa Indians. Uncle Darry coaches that team. So, next year when Bridget moves up, dad and Uncle Darry will coach together. Chevy's going up to 18-U. Steve's going with her and coaching them.

"Hopefully Nikki's game went well," dad says.

"Yeah," we say as we get into dad's red Ford. I put my bag in the bed of the truck.

"I call shotgun!" I holler getting in the front. It has a front and a back.

"I call driver," dad says.

"Really? Who else could get us home?" Pepsi asks him playfully.

"Nice one Pepsi," I tell him.

"You're a smarty," dad says. He doesn't like to cuss around us kids, especially Nikki.

He revs up the truck and goes. I start the radio.

"Yes! It's Def Leppard!" I cheer as I hear the introduction of "Rock of Ages."

"Ooo, it's Joe Elliot," Pepsi says to annoy me.

"Shut up! You think Sussanah Hoffs is a babe," I tell him.

"She got ya, bud," dad says at his quietness.

"I guess," he says shrugging his shoulders.

"Rock of ages! Rock of ages! Still rollin', keep a-rollin'. Rock of ages! Rock of ages! Still rollin', rock'n'rollin'. We got the power, got the glory. Just say you need it, and if you need it say 'yeah!'" we sing along with Joe and the boys.

I soon realize it's a long way home. I get so bored on car rides. I fall asleep.

"Anakin, baby. We're home," dad tells me shaking me awake.

"I'm awake," I say opening my eyes.

"Wake up, Pepsi. We're home," he says shaking my brother awake.

He gets up without a word. He blinks a couple times.

"Hey," he says sleepily.

We get out of the car and head inside. I have my trophy in hand.

"Hey," mom greets us.

"Hey mom! We won!" I inform her childishly.

"Great job! Nikki did too," she says.

"Hey, Val," dad says before kissing her.

"Hey Soda. Hey Pepsi."

"Hi mom," my brother says.

"Where's Nik at?" I ask.

"She's out riding teddy," mom answers.

Teddy's her brown male pony. We all have one. I have a brown and white horse. Her name's Sweet Dreams. We call her Dreams for short.

Pepsi has a black boy horse named Dr. Pepper. Pepsi rides him in saddle bronc at rodeos like dad used to. Dreams used to, but I fell and tore a ligament. Daddy told me he did the same thing.

"Let's go ride," Pepsi says.

"Alright!" dad and I say.

Dad has a brown horse named Mickey Mouse. He named him after his old horse. It really wasn't his though. It just always responded to him.

We go out and saddle our horses. We meet up outside the stable and ride until bed time. Tomorrow we get to see the Curtis family. I'm pumped!

**There you go. Sorry about the wait. This'll be the last up date for a while. We're going to Disney for a week! I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	3. Family Time

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Anyway, sorry about not posting for a while. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

Chapter 2 Family Time

BRIDGET POV

"Rise and shine, baby girl!" dad says coming into my room. I guess he pushed the curtains open because the bright morning sun was showing light through my eyelids.

"Five more minutes," I mumble sleepily turning to my other side.

"No, now. They'll be here in two hours," he says.

The family's coming. I'm excited, but I want more sleep. The weekend's tournament wore me out. It was so hot outside.

"Your eggs are getting cold," dad says and leaves.

I get out of bed and head to the kitchen. I find my older brother Shaynne eating his eggs in his spot to the right of dad.

"Good morning Bridget," mom greets me sitting in her spot next to dad.

"Morning," I reply trying to rub the sleep from my eyes and sit down in front of my eggs.

"Hey Bridget," Shaynne acknowledges me sitting to my right.

"Hey Shaynne," I tell him while putting ketchup on my eggs. Dad does the same thing.

"You and dad are so weird," Shaynne says shaking his head. He likes his with cheese only.

"Hey! At least we don't put grape jelly on them like Pepsi and Uncle Soda do," I point out to him.

"True, but it's still nasty," he says making a disgusted face.

"Are we gonna gave the Michael Jackson competition?" I ask hopefully.

"Probably. It's quite entertaining. You and Anakin are so funny," dad laughs the last sentence.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," I say giving him a courtesy laugh.

We get so serious when we go against each other. We act like we aren't facing anyone else. We're just close cousins.

"I'm gonna beat her this time," I announce. "Anakin Hope Curtis is gonna taste some of her poison." I put a fork of eggs in my mouth.

"I'm guessing you're gonna put on a good act," dad says taking a bite of eggs.

"Yeah, but Anakin will be just as good."

"You two are just good," Shaynne says after swallowing.

"Which song are you dancing to?" mom asks.

"It's a surprise," I answer. "If it goes into a tie breaker, it'll be "Beat It." We really like that song."

"Fat's a goo' one," Shaynne says with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," dad tells him.

"Sorry," he says after swallowing.

"It's alright. Just don't do it," dad says simply.

I take a drink of chocolate milk. Our whole family are chocoholics, especially Anakin.

"Oh my gosh! Anakin will probably be on a chocolate milk high!" I say aloud.

"She, Pepsi, _and_ your Uncle Soda will be on a chocolate high all together. Nikki might be too," dad corrects me.

"True. Aunt Valerie has one extra kid to take care of," I laugh thinking about Uncle Soda. Dad starts laughing too.

"You're probably right," he says laughing.

"Pepsi and I are gonna play on the Atari," Shaynne announces.

"Please don't be on there all day. Give others a turn," mom tells him.

"We know," he says scooping eggs up.

We continue eating and talking about the day's plan. Swimming is always a definite. We all have a pool. They're all the same size. Ours has a diving board and a slide.

"Go get ready kiddos," dad says as we finish.

We get up quickly before he remembers the dishes.

"Hold it," he says.

We stop where we are.

"Dishes can't clean themselves," he says pointing to the table full of dirty dishes.

"You never know," Shaynne says playfully.

"Give it up, Shaynne," dad tells him.

"Grrr," we groan.

Dad just laughs at us and leaves.

We clean up the table and wash the dishes like we were told. When we finish, we go get ready.

I head straight to the bathroom in my room to brush my teeth, clean my face, and put my hair in two braids. I get out of the bathroom and head for my dresser. I get out my Bruce Springsteen shirt and a pair of jean shirts out and change into them.

I go out to our fairly large family room, head to the record player, and put my Bruce Springsteen record called "Born In The USA" on. I put it on Side 2 so "No Surrender" starts playing.

"Are you ready Bridget?" dad hollers from upstairs.

"Yeah dad!" I holler back up.

"Okay!"

I lounge out on the couch and sing along.

"Hi dad," I tell him as he comes down the steps just as "Dancing in the Dark" starts.

"Hey Bridget," he says heading to the kitchen.

I sing along to the first verse.

"You can't start a fire. You can't start a fire without a spark. This gun's for hire. Even if we're just dancing in the dark," Shaynne sings coming down the steps.

"Oh my gosh, Shaynne! Thanks for making my ears bleed!" I yell holding my hands against my ears playfully as he gets down the steps. He's actually a pretty good singer.

"No problem," he says smiling.

"I'm so tired," I complain.

"Too bad for you," he tells me.

"Glory Days" comes on and we sing along with it. We can hear dad singing along, too. He's not a bad singer either.

The song ends and "I'm On Fire" comes on. This helps with my sleepiness. Not! It's so slow. I'm not even joking.

I can feel my eye lids closing. I fall into darkness.

"Bridget, time to wake up again. They should be here anytime," dad says shaking me awake.

"I'm up," I inform him. I feel more awake now.

I turn the television on. I flip the channels. _The Cosby Show_ is on so I keep it on that. It's a pretty good show. Well, we like it.

A few minutes later, I hear the door open. Uncle Soda, Aunt Valerie, Pepsi, Anakin, and Nikki walk in.

"Hey Uncle Soda," I say hugging him. He's my god father.

"Hey kiddo," he says hugging me back like he hasn't seen me forever.

"Hi Aunt Val," I say giving Aunt Valerie a hug.

"Hi Bridget," she says hugging me back.

I tell Pepsi, Anakin, and Nikki "hi" and hug them.

Dad comes in.

ANAKIN POV

"Finally! We're almost there!" I exclaim as we pull into Uncle Darry's neighborhood.

"Why do you say that?" dad laughs.

"I'm bored, and this drive seems like it was an hour drive instead of ten minutes," I answer truthfully. I get really bored on car rides.

"Dang you're tired," Pepsi says.

"Well I am. I'm bored too," I say pitily.

"Why?" Nikki asks.

"I can't sit still," I answer.

"Why?" she asks again.

"Dad can't."

"Why?" Here we go again.

"I don't know," I say shrugging my shoulders. "Maybe because he's weird."

"Why?"

"Alright Nik. That's enough," daddy says laughing.

"Why?" she asks turning her head to dad.

"Nikki," mom warns her.

"Sorry mom," she apologizes looking down.

"It's alright," she says.

Nikki smiles.

"It's about time we're here," I say as dad puts the truck in park and I take off my seatbelt.

We get out of the truck and go inside.

Oh yeah. Uncle Darry's my god father. I'm pretty close to him. He makes fun of me though. I don't mind though. It's fun to play along.

We walk through the door and Bridget greets us. She hugs daddy first. He's her god father. Then she hugs mom.

"Hi Anakin!" she exclaims as we hug each other. We're close cousins. Actually, we're cousins and friends at the same time.

"Hey Bridget!" I tell her. "How are you? How did you do this weekend?"

"Good. We came in third yesterday. We got ripped off," she says disappointedly.

"That sucks," I say.

"Yeah it does."

She greets and hugs Pepsi and Nikki. Uncle Darry comes in right after Bridget hugs Nikki.

"Hey guys," Uncle Darry greets us.

"Hi Uncle Darry!" I say and hug him.

"Hey Anakin! How'd you guys do over the weekend?" he exclaims hugging me back.

"We won the tournament!" I answer getting out of the hug and look up at him. He's freakishly tall.

"Great job!" he says.

"Thanks," dad and I say.

"Dad and Steve almost got hit during the last game. Chevy almost hit Steve and ended up hitting a homerun. Dad almost got hit by the girl before her, which was Liz Kelley," I laugh.

"I remember her from last year," Uncle Darry says.

"Everyone cared except for Anakin and Pepsi," dad says crossing his arms and giving us playful glares.

"Hey," Shaynne greets us coming down the steps.

"Hey," we say.

"Hey man! What's up?" Pepsi says shaking hands with him.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Rodeo training, but nothing much."

"Cool," Shaynne says and they go upstairs.

"Hi!" Aunt Julie says coming down the steps about forty-five seconds after Shaynne and Pepsi got up there.

"Hi!" we say back and she hugs all of us. The adults go to the family room.

"Do you wanna play hide-and -seek?" Nikki asks cutely. She's eleven and she still likes that game. Bridget and I do too.

"Sure," we say.

"Anakin's it," Nikki says and heads off.

"Thanks Nik," I say sarcastically.

"I have the best hiding spot," Bridget says and takes off too.

"Wow, thanks Bridget," I say playfully and count against the wall.

"Poor Anakin's it," Uncle Darry jokes when I get out to the family room.

"Wow. You're not very supportive either," I fake pout.

Dad laughs and I mimic it.

"Has any of you seen where they went?" I ask.

"No," they answer.

I look at the empty couch and see the pillows look weird. It's probably Nikki.

"They can just forget it. This couch looks awfully comfortable," I say flopping down on it. I put pressure on the pillows.

I hear Nikki's giggles.

"I've never heard a couch laugh before," I say kneeling up on it to face the pillows. I pull them back to reveal Nikki lying on her side facing the pillows. "Hi Nikki! I found you!"

"No you didn't," she laughs.

"Come help me find Bridget. She said that she had a good spot and I need help," I tell my little sister.

"You're a cheater," Uncle Darry laughs.

"I am not," I say knowing he's right.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm sorry I have dad's traits," I say laughing. My dad does the same exact thing.

"Go," Nikki demands pushing me forward.

"Am I a prisoner now?" I ask her.

"No," she laughs. "That's Dally's job."

"Yes! Dally's not here, but I don't know why we'd need him," I say confused.

"You're trying to cheat," she tells me.

"That's not illegal. It's not the right thing to do, but the police doesn't arrest anyone for doing it," I say.

"We could get Dally to come and put you in handcuffs for doing the wrong thing," Uncle Darry says.

"He wouldn't do that to me," I say pointing to myself.

"He probably could," daddy says.

"I'd have him handcuff you and Pepsi for cheating too."

Dad laughs.

"You know your dad's been arrested before don't ya?" Uncle Darry laughs.

"No! I wanna hear it daddy, but after we find Bridget," I say and head off.

"Did you see which way she went Nik?" I ask her.

"No, I had pillows in my way," she says.

"Thanks for being a lot of help," I thank her sarcastically.

"You're welcome," she sing-songs and skips back to the family room.

"Yeah, strand me!" I yell playfully and go off to find Bridget.

I look everywhere imaginable downstairs. She's nowhere. I head upstairs. I check by the boys, and she's not there. I go into her bedroom and look everywhere. I finally decide to look under her purple bed and there she is.

"Hi Bridget! Fall off the bed?"

"It's about time," she complains coming out from underneath.

"It's story time with dad. Let's go!" I tell her dragging her with me.

We run down the steps. The door opens right in front of us. We jump back in fright.

"Hey Anakin and Bridget," Uncle Pony greets us.

"Give us a heart attack," Bridget says to mess with him.

"Oops. Sorry," he apologizes.

"It's alright," we say hugging him.

"Hi Aunt Molly," I greet my aunt hugging her.

"Hey Anakin," she greets me hugging me back.

"Hi Brittany," I greet my youngest cousin giving her a hug.

"Hey Anakin," she says hugging me back.

"Hey Morgan," I greet my other cousin hugging her. She's my friend and cousin at the same time, too. She, Bridget, and I hang out. Nikki and Brittany are cousins and friends at the same time.

"Dad's gonna tell a story," I inform them.

"Which one?" Uncle Pony asks.

"I guess he got hauled in," I say shrugging my shoulders.

"That's a funny one," he laughs.

"Is Nikki in there?" Brittany asks.

"She sure is. Let's get in there," I say heading to the family room with everyone else behind me.

We get in there, and they greet each other.

"Why don't you get the boys Bridget," Uncle Darry tells her.

"Okay," she accepts and heads upstairs.

"Hi daddy," I say sitting in front of dad.

"Hi Anakin," he tells me patting my head.

Bridget comes down with the boys right behind her. They come into the family room and sit down.

"Is it one of your true life stories?" Pepsi asks sitting down.

"Yup."

"Yes!" Pepsi cheers.

"It was two months after mom and dad died. Darry was taking care of Pony and me. Two-bit and I were walking to the drug store to get something. I forget what it was. Anyway, Darry had recently showed us how to do acrobatics. We were halfway there and we decided to do back flips and handstands on the way there. I guess someone called the cops on us because we got arrested for disturbing the peace," dad laughs.

We all start laughing. Mom looks embarrassed.

"We weren't in jail very long because Darry came and bailed us out," he finishes.

"That's a good one," Pepsi says.

"You're crazy Uncle Soda," Morgan tells him.

"Thanks," he says giving his famous grin.

We get up and do whatever.

"Anakin, you might think I'm crazy. When I went upstairs before, I thought Pepsi was your dad," she says sounding like she thought it was stupid.

"That's not stupid. I do it all the time, and I live with them. They look too much alike. They act the same way too," I tell her truthfully as we walk up to her room.

"Yeah, they do," she says. "You look like your dad too. You act like him, too."

"I always get told that," I say truthfully. "I'm proud of it too."

"Why?"

"My dad's cool. Plus, people respect and like him. He's just the guy you can go to for whatever. You can joke with him too," I say as we get into her room.

"You've got that right," she says sitting on her bed.

"So, when'd you get out of school?" I ask her.

"Tuesday," she answers.

"Lucky! We got out Friday because of stupid exams," I say.

"Poor Anakin. What kind of grades do you get?"

"As, Bs, and Cs, but mostly Bs. Pepsi does the same," I say.

"Didn't your dad drop out of high school?"

"Yeah, but he helped Uncle Darry pay the bills. He said he was dumb. The only things he passed were auto mechanics and gym."

"Oh."

"Plus, he said he couldn't sit still. He still can't. I can barely sit still," I say.

"You've got that right," she laughs.

"Is your dad swimming?" I ask her to change the subject.

"Yeah he is. We have to get him down today," she says.

"Yeah we do! We can never dunk him. We have to get him off guard," I say.

"That's a good idea. Is your dad swimming?"

"Yup. I think Uncle Pony is, too."

"We've got some adults for us to dunk," she says rubbing her hands together.

"Oh yeah!" I cheer giving her a high five.

"Darn it! Dal's not here. We need to pay him back," she says.

"I know! We owe him a lot of dunking."

"I remember when he pushed you in the pool," she laughs.

"Oh my gosh! I have no idea why he did that," I lie.

"You do too! You threw a bucket of water on him!" she laughs.

"I know," I say sheepishly.

"Wanna play Mouse Trap?" she asks.

"Yeah!" I answer without hesitation.

We get the game out and start playing. We get a few rounds in when someone knocks on the door.

"Hi daddy!" I greet my dad like a little kid.

"Hi baby!" he says the same way.

"Hey Uncle Soda! What's up?"

"It's dunking time!" dad answers like a child and heads back down.

"Yes!" we cheer.

We pick up the game and get our swimming suits on.

"Your dad is going down today," I assure her.

"I know. How are we gonna get him off guard? He's not gullible you know," she says.

"Yeah, but I've got something in mind," I say strapping my purple bathing suit in back.

We grab some beach towel, head downstairs, and go to the back to the pool. We're the first ones out.

"Hey! Cool! We're the first ones ou-" I start, but scream when someone pushes me in.

I hit the water and come back up to see my dad grinning like a lunatic.

"Hi sweetheart," he sing-songs while waving at me.

"Dad," I say crossing my arms across my chest.

"That's me," he says pointing to himself.

"That was real nice to push me in. Not!" I tell him with my arms still crossed.

"Oh you know you enjoyed the fall," he says waving it off.

"I would've if I had the head's up," I tell him waving my arms like a crazy person.

All of a sudden, I see everyone coming out. Pepsi puts his finger up to his lips telling me to be quiet. I move away. I see Uncle Darry with his video camera. It looks like he's filming.

"So, dad. Why did you push me in?" I ask to distract him.

Pepsi creeps up on him smirking.

"I don't know," he answers.

"What an excuse," I say as Pepsi gets right behind him.

He extends his arms and pushes dad in the water. Luckily it's the deeper side.

We all start laughing as dad gets above water.

"Who did that?" he asks.

"Your favorite son whom you love very much," Pepsi says smiling and proudly.

"Maybe not so much now," dad smirks.

"Oh yeah! Uncle Darry video taped that," he informs dad.

"Come on Darry! Give that back!" he laughs begging his brother.

"How about no," Uncle Darry answers.

"Fine," dad pouts playfully.

"Poor dad," I say putting my arm around him.

"You're crazy," he tells me.

"Thanks. You too," I say and everyone else jumps in.

Our moms are sitting at the table talking.

"Hey Anakin! Get over here!" Bridget hollers at me.

"I'll be right there," I tell her and swim over to the corner of the shallow end.

"How are we gonna get dad?" she asks in a whisper.

"Let's tell him your mom needs him. He'll fall for that," I whisper back.

"That's a good one," she tells me.

We swim down to Uncle Darry.

"Dad," Bridget gets his attention.

"Yeah," he says facing us.

"Mom needs you."

"Okay," he says and heads over.

He passes us and we jump up. We put all of our weight on his shoulders and he goes down under the water.

We all start laughing.

"You fell for it," I laugh pointing at him.

"Anakin Hope Curtis and Bridget Shawn Curtis, you two better watch it," he threatens us playfully.

"Threat," I sing-song turning to Bridget.

"For sure," she says acting surprised. "That was completely awesome!"

All of a sudden, I get picked up bridal style. I look up and see Uncle Darry.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask him crossing my arms.

"This," he answers and throws me up in the air.

"Oh my gosh!" I scream as I fly through the air. I hit the water.

I swim back up and see Bridget get thrown in by her dad. Everyone's laughing. Bridget comes back up.

"Wow! Thanks for the support," I thank them sarcastically.

"Seriously," Bridget says.

"You two have to admit it. You had so much fun," Uncle Darry says.

"Fine. It was fun," I admit unwillingly.

"I agree," Bridget says just as unwillingly.

"I thought so. You two had those pretty smiles on your faces," he tell us pointing at our faces.

"Thanks," we say and swim off.

I see dad with his right side facing us. He has a scar going across it. He's a veteran of the Vietnam War. Daddy got shot in the side, but he got to come home. He had to have his kidney replaced. He was only nineteen. I guess he almost died once, but the doctors saved him. I thank God every day that he's here, or otherwise Pepsi, Nikki, and I wouldn't be here. Plus, I love dad.

I swim to him as quietly as I can. I get to him and push him under.

"Anakin!" he playfully yells coming up.

"Hi daddy!" I say giving him a hug.

"How can I play mad at that?" he asks hugging me back. I love his hugs.

"It's impossible," I answer smiling.

"Yeah, even if you're just messing around," he laughs.

"You're weird," I say pulling out of the hug.

"Proud of it too."

"How long were you in the war?" I ask him pointing to his scar.

"A year," he answers simply.

"You mean you were eighteen when you went over?" I ask amazed.

"Yeah. A month after my birthday," he answers sadly.

"That's sad."

"Yeah, but Steve and I went together. We were in different platoons though."

"Oh."

I'm not into war. It makes me cry. I do like the movie _Red Dawn_ though. That's the only war movie I like.

"Anakin, Bridget. You two and I are gonna go dunk dad together," Morgan informs us dragging us with her.

"Alright!" we cheer.

Uncle Pony can't be dunked by one person. You have to get three or more people to get him down.

We swim towards him, jump, and dunk him.

"You three are crazy," he says as he comes back up from under the water.

"Yup," we say grinning sheepishly.

Bridget and Morgan leave and I stay.

"What's your next book about, Uncle Pony?" I ask him.

"It's gonna be about a teenage girl who's a victim of date-rape. The guy's older than he says he is," he answers.

"I'm so excited!" I exclaim.

"I'm still working on it, but it'll definitely be out at the beginning of next year.

"Sweet! I'll talk to you later," I tell him swimming off.

I don't read much. I only really read Uncle Pony's books and other similar to his. I have read _The Chronicles of Narnia _books.

I find my twin. I go up and jump on his back.

"Hey Pepsi. It looks like you've got something on your back," Shaynne says pointing at me.

"Yeah. It's some girl who has been stalking me my whole life. I was even in mom with her," he says grabbing my legs from underneath to hold me up.

"Hi Pepsi!" I tell him.

"Hi Anakin," he says looking up to see my face. He has his evil grin on. Uh oh!

"No! Don't even think about it!" I tell him.

"I'm older than you. I can do whatever I want."

Before I can protest, he forces me to let go leans back. I go into the water with my back slapping it. I get back up.

"How'd you like that?" he asks me.

"That was fun!" I answer him.

"Is this even more fun?" he asks bringing his fingers to my stomach and starts tickling me.

I start having a fit of giggles.

"Th-th-this…ha ha….is not….ha ha….f-f-fun," I laugh.

"Oh yeah? Dad come here!" he says.

"No! Not dad!" I laugh.

Before I know it, dad's here and joining in. I laugh harder.

"Having more fun?"

"Yeah. Y-yeah."

Alright. Give it a rest," Pepsi says stopping.

Dad stops too.

We continue swimming and dunking each other. We play Marco Polo, too. Uncle Darry creates waves so it feels like we are in a wave pool. Before we know it, it's one o'clock in the afternoon.

"Wanna go do something?" Bridget asks as everyone's getting out of the pool.

"Sure," I say as we get out.

We go over to the table and dry off. We wrap the towels around our middles, walk inside, and change back into our regular clothes.

"Are you excited about going into high school?" I ask her after we change back into our clothes.

"Yeah. I'm kind of nervous though," she answers.

"Don't be. It's nothing to worry about," I tell her.

"That's what Shaynne keeps on telling me, but that's still a couple months away."

"Yeah," I agree with her.

"Let's go back downstairs," she says.

"Sounds good," I say as we go downstairs.

"We're changing the Michael Jackson contest," daddy announces. "We're just gonna dance around."

"That's a good idea," Shaynne says looking at Bridget and me.

"Ya'll are chickens!" I exclaim.

"Anakin, you know how it's gonna turn out," Nikki points out. "We all do."

"Yeah Anakin. It'll still be fun," Bridget says.

"I know. I was just messing with you guys," I tell them truthfully.

Uncle Darry puts the _Thriller_ record on, and we just dance around like maniacs.

Our family is so cool. We do so much together. Our family would probably win Family of the Year if there was such a thing. We go to each other if we need anything or just want to talk. It's really neat. I love my family.

The record ends and we go do our own thing. Bridget and I go up to her room.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Dally caught Dakota doing something illegal?" I laugh.

"Oh my gosh! Yeah!" she laughs.

"Have you seen pictures of Dally when he was younger?" I ask really excitedly.

"Yeah! He was hot! Your dad was too!" she exclaims.

"I guess, but he's my dad. I shouldn't be saying anything."

"That's true. The other day, I was talking to Dakota and she was going on about how my dad was cute. I was like 'okay.' I see your point," she tells me.

"I heard that people who didn't know your dad were intimidated by him."

"I head that too. I think he's just muscular."

"Yeah he is. Is your dad like a big teddy bear?" I ask her curiously.

"Kind of. Why?"

"Mine is. He gives these great big bear hugs. I love that he's a teddy bear. My mom kind of is too," I explain to her.

"My mom can be like that. She's kind of a push over."

"Yeah she is."

"What were you talking to Uncle Pony about?" she asks out of the blue.

"His new book he's working on," I answer.

"What's it about?"

"A girl who gets raped by her boyfriend," I answer.

"That's gonna be a good one!" she exclaims.

"I know! It's supposed to come out next year."

"Sweet!"

We're really supportive of our uncle. The boys are too.

All of a sudden, a really good smell enters the room. We go over to the window and find Uncle Darry over the grill. Daddy's down there goofing off.

"Your dad's so cool and funny," Bridget laughs from beside me.

"I know. He's a big kid. I don't think he's ever gonna grow up."

"None of us think he will," Bridget points out.

"That's true."

"Do you two wanna play the Atari?" Shaynne asks poking his head in the doorway.

"Sure," we answer and go out.

The four us take turns since there's only one joystick.

"Dinner's ready, kiddos!" Uncle Darry hollers up.

"Food!" we exclaim hopping up and racing downstairs.

We go through the line and sit down.

I have a hot dog, baked beans, and Aunt Molly's famous potato salad on my plate.

We eat and talk about all kinds of things.

When we finish, we clean up and do our own thing. Shaynne, Pepsi Bridget, and I go play the Atari again.

We play for a few hours. It's pretty addicting. You can't stop playing.

"Ready for s'mores?" Uncle Pony hollers up.

"Yeah!" we yell and head down.

We end the night around the bonfire roasting marshmallows and eating s'mores. We talk about the day's events.

Towards the end, Brittany yawns.

"It looks like Brit's getting warned out," Aunt Molly announces.

"Am not," she says sleepily.

"Yes you are," Uncle Pony says getting up.

"No I'm not," she mumbles drifting off to sleep.

"Ready to go Morgan?" he asks my cousin picking Brittany up.

"I guess," she mumbles shrugging her shoulders and getting up.

We say our good byes and they leave.

"We should probably get going too," dad announces.

"Why?" Pepsi and I complain.

"Nikki's getting antsy and I have to go to the station. It's time to go anyway."

"I'm not tired," she protests.

"You're getting there." Dad's really good at reading people.

"Okay," she mumbles.

We get up and say "bye" to everyone. Then, we leave.

It's a quiet drive home. I look next to me to find Nikki sleeping against Pepsi.

"Nikki's out," I announce.

"It's alright," mom says.

"I know."

A few minutes later, we pull into our house. I get out and dad comes to my side to get Nikki out. I close the door for him while he carries Nikki in. I go inside following dad.

When we get in, mom and dad tuck Nikki in. Pepsi and I head to our rooms which are adjacent from each other upstairs.

"Good night," I tell him when we get to our doorways.

"Night," he says and hugs me.

"That's how close we are. We'll hug each other for no reason.

"See you in the morning," I say as we get out of the hug.

"Alright," he yawns and we go into our rooms.

I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get changed into my pajamas. I put on a purple t-shirt and plaid pants.

I go out of the bathroom. My bedroom has Def Leppard posters all over. I also have a KISS, Bruce Springsteen, and Motley Crue poster, too. I really want a Rick Springfield poster. He's smoking hot!

I turn off the lights and lay in bed.

"Good night Anakin," mom says coming in.

"Good night mom," I tell her as she comes to my bedside.

"I love you," she says and kisses my forehead.

"Love you, too," I say. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Sweet Dreams is gonna get pregnant? I mean she and Dr. Pepper are madly in love," I tell her.

"She could. Watch and see if she starts showing any symptoms. Good night Anakin," she says and leaves.

That would be so cool if my horse got pregnant. What would we do with the pony? We'd probably sell it.

"Good night baby," dad says coming in.

"Good night, dad," I say getting in his open arms and hugging him.

"I'm guessing you had fun today."

"Yeah. That was pretty funny when Pepsi pushed you in," I laugh.

"Whatever."

"Do you think Sweet Dreams is gonna get pregnant? She and Dr. Pepper are in love."

"She could!"

"Would we sell the pony?"

"Yeah. Unless your mom wants it."

"That's true."

"Good night baby."

"Night dad," I say and he leaves.

I roll over and fall asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it was too long. That's a family get together. That would honestly be fun to dunk Soda under water. Anyway, please review. Thanks.**


	4. Movies and a Drunk Driver

**Hello! I'm so sorry about the long wait. I feel so bad. I'm just so busy. Here's another chapter for you. This is where a lot of things start happening. I hope you enjoy. I do not own **_**The Outsiders**_**, **_**Youngblood**_**, or **_**The Breakfast Club**_**. I only own my characters.**

Chapter 3 Movies and a Drunk Driver

CHEVY POV

"Chevy, time to get up," mom says.

I roll over. I'm so tired. I have no idea why either. I look over at the clock radio, which is playing "The Warrior" by Scandal. It reads 8:00. I bury my head under my pillow.

"Chevrolet Renee Randle, it's wake up time!" dad calls up.

"It's eight in the morning." I usually get up at eight thirty in the morning.

"This is your final call, or I'll call Soda and Anakin," he threatens me.

"I'm coming," I say sleepily.

I'm afraid of those two in the morning. They'll throw water on you in a heart beat if you aren't up. Believe me, I've experienced it.

I head downstairs and get a bowl of Corn Pops cereal.

"It's about time you get up," dad says coming into the kitchen.

"I' ain' eigh' thir'y," I say tiredly with food in my mouth.

"It's thirty minutes early," he says.

"Well no duh," I say stupidly.

He laughs and leaves the room.

I finish eating my cereal and go up to my room. I pull out a pair of jean shorts and my Motley Crue shirt. I put them on and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I'm awake now.

I go downstairs and find my little sister Kylie watching Scooby-Doo. We love that show. Yes we're twelve and sixteen and still love this show. I go over and sit in dad's chair and watch it.

It's the one where they're trying to catch Red Beard's ghost.

It's the Tuesday after the last day of school. There's a special at the drive-in. They're playing _The Breakfast Club_ and _Youngblood. _Those are Anakin and my favorite movies.

I get up and go to the kitchen where mom and dad are.

"Can I go to the drive-in?" I ask them.

"Sure, honey," mom answers.

"Can I take Anakin?"

"Sure. Are you driving?" dad asks.

"Yup."

"All right. Gonna call her?" he asks.

"No, I'm just gonna show up at her door at seven o'clock tonight. Yeah I'm gonna call her," I say smartly.

"I'm off to the station. See ya'll later," dad says and leaves the room after giving mom a kiss.

I follow him out of the room.

"Bye Chevy," he says turning around.

"Bye dad," I say and give him a hug.

"Daddy's girl," Kylie smirks.

"Mommy's girl," I shoot at her.

She tries to say something, but doesn't.

"She got ya, Kyle," dad tells her.

"Don't rub it in," she says crossing her arms across her chest.

"I know I'm good," I say being my cocky self.

"Bye Kylie," dad says hugging her.

"Bye daddy," she says hugging him back.

"Can Anakin stay the night?" I ask.

"That's fine," he answers.

"Okay. Bye!" I say racing up to my room. I use my phone to call my friends.

I dial her number and wait for someone to pick the phone up.

"This is the awesome Pepsi Curtis speaking. You've reached the Soda former Pepsi Curtis house. How may I help you this fabulously rad morning?" Pepsi asks in his happy voice.

"Pepsi, it's Chevy. May I talk to Anakin?" I ask him trying not to laugh about the part about Soda.

"Yup," he says.

I hear rustling and bustling on the other end. Then, I hear him yell for Anakin.

"Hello, Anakin Curtis speaking. Yes, I'm Soda's favorite if you're wondering," she says.

"Hey Anakin! It's Chevy. What's up?" I ask her.

"Hey Chevy! Nothing much. Daddy is getting ready to leave, but that's about it," she answers. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing much. Dad just left. Hey, would you like to go to the drive-in and spend the night tonight?" I ask her.

"Yes! I'll ask mom and dad," she says and sets the phone down.

I wait for a little bit. There's more rustling and bustling that I hear. That family is so funny and noisy.

"Chevy, they said that I could!" she exclaims.

"Sweet! I'll pick you up around seven!" I inform.

"Cool! See ya then!" she says and hangs up.

I hang up too.

The rest of the day, Kylie and I fool around. We go in the pool for most of the day. Then, we hit softballs. Mom helps shag. Before I know it, it's six o'clock. I only know that because mom went in to get changed into her scrubs. She goes to work at six fifteen.

"Chevy, you better get in the shower!" dad hollers out.

"Coming in?" I ask Kylie.

"I guess," she says and we go inside.

"I go up, get into the shower, put my regular clothes back on, and go downstairs.

I have really thick hair, and it takes a while to dry. I hate having thick hair.

"Hey, want a job at the DX?" dad asks me.

"Heck yeah!" I answer.

"Cool! You and Anakin start working the counter on Monday," he tells me.

"Sweet! Will I be able to work on cars soon?"

"I'll think about it. You're such a grease monkey," he tells me.

"I get it from you."

He laughs and shakes his head.

"You seem to get everything from me," he says.

"I'll see ya'll tomorrow," mom says grabbing her keys.

We tell her "bye" and hug her. She leaves.

The cool thing about her nursing job is she only works three times a week. She works Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday nights from six thirty at night to three thirty in the morning. She's usually asleep in the morning when we wake up. She gets up between noon and three.

Kylie goes upstairs right after mom leaves. She comes back down with Yahtzee.

"Wanna play?" she asks cutely.

"Sure," we answer sitting on the floor.

She gets the dice and barrel out and hands out the game cards. We play one game because it's six forty-five now at the end of the game.

"I should probably get going," I announce standing up and heading up to my room.

I get there and do my hair. Then I go downstairs and tell them "bye" and head out.

I drive all the way to her house and pull into the driveway. I get out of the car and go up to the door. I open the door and walk in. We don't ring the doorbell or knock at each other's houses.

"Hey Chevy," Soda greets me from the couch. Valerie's probably working.

"Hey Soda," I acknowledge him.

"Anakin should be on her way down," he says looking up the steps. Sure enough, she's up there. She starts coming down. "Anakin, look who I found wandering the streets."

"Hey Chevy!" she says setting her bag down.

"Hey Anakin!" I say giving her a hug.

"Anakin, here's some money," Soda says giving her some cash.

"Thanks dad. See you tomorrow sometime," she says hugging him.

"Alright. Have fun. Love you," he says hugging his daughter back.

"Love you too," she says getting out of the hug and picks up her purple bag. We leave.

We go to Dairy Queen and get burgers and fries. For dessert, we have a hot fudge sundae. Then we head for the drive-in.

It's a very talkative drive. We talk about whatever. We get there, pay, and go in. There's a while before the movie starts. We decide to walk around.

Anakin has guys watching her from every which way. She's movie star beautiful. All the girls are jealous of her. She gets the guys' attention. Soda and Pepsi are the same way with girls. Nikki will probably be the same way.

All of a sudden, a handsome black haired boy comes up to her. He looks my age.

"Hi, I'm Sam Mullen," he greets her.

"I'm Anakin Curtis," she says blushing.

"That's a pretty name to go with a pretty face," he says caressing her face. "How would you like to go out with me?"

"I'd love that," she says.

"Is Saturday night good for you?"

"Yeah," she says dreamily.

"See you Saturday.'

"Alright," she says dreamily while writing something on a piece of paper and hand it to him.

"See you Saturday."

"Alright," she says and he leaves.

"It looks like someone's got her first date!" I exclaim.

"It's nothing," she blushes.

"Sure," I say.

"Anakin! Chevy!" we hear someone yell.

We turn around to find Dakota Winston sitting in a seat next to Rayne Sheppard, the daughter of Tim Sheppard, waving at us. Anakin and I head over to where they're sitting. There's two seats by Dakota that are open.

"Hey," we greet them when we get to the seats.

"Hey, have a seat," she says patting the chairs.

I sit next to her and Anakin sits next to me.

"Who brought you guys over?" Anakin asks them.

"We walked and climbed under a hole in the fence," Rayne answers.

"Yeah. I was over at Rayne's house today. Dad was too. Anyway, he left for work and we came here," Dakota explains.

"You are so lucky your dad didn't come here yet and see you do that," I tell her.

"I ain't afraid of him," she says wiping it off.

"How've you two been?" Anakin asks them.

"Good," Rayne replies.

"Better since school's out. Otherwise, I'm doing pretty good," Dakota says.

We continue talking until one of the movies start. We watch them.

The movies end, and we tell Dakota and Rayne "bye." We head off to my blue Ford and take off.

"The only thing better than a glass of beer is a cup of tea with Ms. McGill," Anakin says repeating Derek Sutton from _Youngblood_.

I laugh as we stop at a stop light. It's a four way intersection. It goes green and I try to calm down while I'm going. There's a bright light coming from my left.

"CHEVY! WATCH OUT!" Anakin yells.

Before I know it, we get slammed in the side. Everything goes black.

ANAKIN POV

I see headlights coming from Chevy's side. I go towards the window. Everything goes black from there.

CHEVY POV

I have no idea what's going on. I can see everything from above. Wait, a second. Am I dead?

Anakin comes out on a stretcher. She's unconscious. Then, I see me being rushed on a stretcher. Yup, I'm dead.

OH MY GOSH! I'M DEAD! I don't wanna be dead!

Both ambulances take off all of a sudden, I rush back to my body.

I open my eyes.

"She's alive!" a male paramedic announces. I hear cheers.

"W-was I dead?" I moan.

"Yes you were. We saved you by shooting adrenaline in your heart," he answers.

"A-Anakin! H-how I-is she?"

"She's fine. She's alive, but unconscious."

"Does she have any damage?"

"She has a bruised face. That air bag saved her life. She may be in a coma," he says sadly. "I'll tell you this. The drunk driver that hit you is dead. Everyone else is okay. You're losing blood though." He points to a bag full of blood.

"How am I losing blood?"

"We found your window broke. You broke through the glass. Your friend did the same. You girls got hit three times."

I am at loss for words. I'm in complete shock.

"Are my parents coming?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah. Officer Winston claims to know you two."

"Yup. Our dad's grew up with him and four other boys. Anakin's dad has two brothers. They're part of the other boys. It's really cool when all of us get together." I pass out from exhaustion I guess.

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Hospital Visit

**Hey! I'm so sorry about the really long hiatus. I've had a lot going on and I feel like writing tonight. I feel bad about leaving right after the car accident, but here's what you've been waiting for.**

Chapter 4 Hospital Visit

PEPSI POV

I wake up with a jolt. Something's wrong. I can sense my twin sister's feelings. Something's not right.

Getting out of bed, I head straight to my dad's room. I open the door to find him asleep taking up the whole bed. Mom's at work so he always has the bed to himself. All of a sudden he turns around.

"Pepsi, is that you?" he asks me.

"Yeah. Sorry I woke you," I apologize coming in.

"What's wrong, Pepsi Cola?" he asks using my pet name he gave me, which used to be his.

"I think something's wrong with Anakin."

"Why do you say that?"

"I jumped and woke up thinking about her. If I'm thinking correctly, she's badly hurt."

"I don't know what to say bud. It sounds pretty serious. Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

"Yeah, because my dream was weird and funny," I tell him awkwardly.

"Oh. I don't-" he starts but gets cut off by a knock at the door.

He goes downstairs with me on his heels.

"Who the hell?" he wonders as he gets to the door.

He opens the door to reveal a nervous looking Dally.

"What are you doing here this late Dal?" dad asks him.

"Soda, there was a serious car accident tonight. This is hard to say, but Chevy and Anakin were in it," he says sympathetically.

Dad falls on his knees after the news. I think he's crying. No, I know he's crying. I have never seen my dad cry before. He cried when Nikki was born, but those were happy tears.

"I'm sorry buddy. They're alive, though."

"I-is Anakin o-okay?" he stutters looking up.

"Yeah, but she's in a coma I think."

This time, I join dad as I fall on my knees not being able to hold the tears back.

"Yeah, she's lucky compared to Chevy. Chevy died, but they brought her back because they happened to have adrenaline that they shot in her."

We wipe our eyes and look up.

"Have you told Steve yet?" dad asks him.

"No, gotta do that yet. I should probably go. They took her to the Hospital of Tulsa."

"Thank you," dad says getting up from the ground.

"No problem. Good luck with her," he says and goes out the door.

"Dad, is she gonna die?" I ask nervously.

"No, but she'll be unconscious for a while. I'm gonna go wake Nikki," he says and goes upstairs to her room.

I sit down on the couch and bury my head in my hands. So I was right. Something was tremendously wrong with her. I can't believe it.

"Ready to go bud?" he whispers carrying Nikki down.

"Yeah. Sleeping?"

"Now she is. She was up for a second," he half-heartedly laughs.

We go out to the truck and head to the hospital. It's a very quiet ride. I occasionally look over at dad and finding his eyes filled with tears.

We finally get to the hospital and pull into a parking spot. Dad puts it in park, makes a fist with his right hand, and bangs it on the steering wheel.

"Damn it!" he cries softly and puts his head on the steering wheel. I can hear his sobs.

"Dad?" I ask not knowing if I should talk. I've never seen my dad cry.

"Did you know when Anakin was born, she wasn't breathing and the doctors didn't know if she would live?" he asks me.

"No," I answer shaking my head close to tears myself.

"Well, now you do," he says getting out of the car.

I get out of the car as he gets Nikki out.

"Where are we?" Nikki asks groggily as she slowly gets out.

"We're at the hospital," dad answers shutting the door.

"Why?"

"Anakin was in a car accident," dad answers sadly.

"What?" she asks wide awake. "You're lying."

"No I'm not, Nikki. Would I lie about something that is serious?" dad asks a little angrily.

"No," she sighs as we head inside.

KYLIE POV

I jump out of bed as someone knocks on the door. I'm pretty jumpy.

"What the hell? It's freaking one o'clock in the morning!" I hear dad complain.

I head to my doorway and walk out.

"Dad?"

"Hey. Did I wake you?" he asks heading down the steps with me in tow.

"No. The knocking at the door did," I answer truthfully.

"Ok," he says stepping down the last step and answering the door. I stop in the middle of the staircase just in case it's a robber or someone like that.

"Hey Dally," I hear dad say.

"Hey Steve. Can I come in?" I hear Dally's deep voice ask.

"Of course," dad says. "You know you don't have to ask."

"Yeah, I know," he says as I get down the steps. "Hey Kylie."

"Hey Dally," I acknowledge him.

"I'm sorry I woke you guys," he says.

"It's alright. Why are you here this early anyway?" dad asks him.

"Steve, Chevy and Anakin were in a car accident. I don't know how to say the rest," he says looking down at the ground.

"Spit it out," dad says.

"Chevy died. The paramedics are trying everything."

Dad falls straight onto the couch and places his head in his hands and cries. I join him.

All of a sudden there's a voice coming from Dally's walkie talkie,

"Officer Winston, we have saved Chevrolet Randle."

Dad's head perks up in a rush. I look up too.

"Great timing. I'm here with her father and little sister," Dally says speaking into the walkie talkie. "How'd you do it?"

"We found adrenaline and injected it into her heart. She's fully alive."

A smile slowly creeps onto dad's face.

"Thank you sir," Dally says.

"You're welcome."

"Well, she's alive now."

"Thanks Dal," dad says. "What happened to Anakin?"

"She's in a coma."

"Soda's probably devastated."

"He was really sad. I'm sure he cried. I'll let you two go and get to the hospital. See ya later," he says and walks out.

We get ready and head on our way.

PEPSI POV

We walk in and Aunt Molly is sitting at the front desk.

"Hey guys. I'm sure you're looking for Anakin," she says getting up and motioning us to follow her.

We follow her down a hallway and into a hospital room on the left. Anakin's laying in bed unconscious. She has a breathing tube sticking out of her nose. Her face is severely bruised and scratched. She has stitches running across her forehead.

"We don't know how long she's going to be out," Aunt Molly informs us sadly. "She will live."

"Thanks Molly," dad says giving her a hug.

"How many stitches does she have?" I ask.

"Fifteen," she answers.

"Wow," I mutter.

"Yeah. Well, I'll go get Valerie for you," she says and leaves before we can say anything else.

We just look at Anakin laying in the bed not knowing what's going on. All she sees is blackness.

"Oh Anakin," dad says pulling up a chair next to the bed. "Why did this have to happen? Don't worry. Daddy's here. Daddy's here."

No response.

"Daddy makes everything better," he says in spite of himself. He's trying so hard not to cry.

Before I know it, I fall asleep.

KYLIE'S POV

We get to the hospital and go inside. A nurse with blonde hair greets us at the front desk.

"How may I help you?"

"We need Chevrolet Randle's room," dad answers.

"What relation are you to her?" she asks him looking at the computer.

"I'm her father."

"Follow me," she says getting up from the chair.

We follow her down a long hallway and to a room on the left. Chevy's laying on the bed with her eyes close. She has an oxygen tube up her nose. Her face is covered with bruises and scratches

"She's only sleeping," the nurse tells us.

"Okay, thanks," dad says and she leaves.

He pulls up a chair and puts his hand on hers.

"Chevy, I don't what I'd do if they didn't save you," he cries.

He puts his face in his free hand and cries.

Chevy opens her eyes.

"Daddy?" she asks looking over at dad.

"Oh sweetheart," he cries looking up and giving her a little hug so he doesn't hurt her.

"I was dead," she cries. She's crying really hard. "It was scary. I c-could s-see e-everything f-from a-above."

"Shh, it's alright. You're down here with us again. Don't worry," dad sues her.

I calmed down when she calmed down. She's gonna be okay now. That's for sure. I fall asleep not knowing that I'm tired.

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed. What'd you think about Soda and Steve crying? Please review. Thanks.**


	6. The Awakening

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated! Please continue reviewing! Here's another chapter! I hope Anakin's okay.**

Chapter 5 The Awakening

PEPSI POV

Mom came back this morning after we arrived when Aunt Molly brought her down and freaked out. It wasn't pretty. She thought Anakin was gonna die. Dad convinced her that Anakin was going to stay with us for a long time and she isn't going anywhere. Mom believed him.

She's still in a coma. It's seven thirty in the evening. Mom was off today. She, Nikki, and I stayed with dad in the room with Anakin. I hate my twin on all the tubes and hospital shit.

I look over at dad. His eyes are forming bags underneath them. He probably didn't sleep last night. I think mom got some sleep because she doesn't look as bad as dad does.

"Is she okay?" Uncle Darry asks bursting in the room with Aunt Julie, Shaynne, and Bridget behind him.

"I don't know, Dar," dad answers close to tears.

"She's gonna be okay, Pepsi-Cola," he tells dad hugging him trying to be strong for us. I can tell he's close to tears though. He and Anakin are really close. They can joke with each other. I mean, they can prank each other and call it joking around with each other.

"I know. I just don't know until I see it," dad tells him wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Is anyone in Chevy's room?"

"Two-Bit and his family," Uncle Darry answers. "She's supposedly getting released today. We went to see her before coming over here."

I look over at Bridget and see her by Anakin's bed. Tears are rolling down her cheeks. I get up and go next to her.

"She's gonna be okay," I tell her putting my hand on her back. "I know she is."

"How do you know?" she asks wiping her eyes.

"I have this feeling that she is going to be okay," I answer simply.

"I hope you're right," she says.

"Me too," Shaynne says from the other side.

"I hope I'm right too," I say more for myself than anyone else.

Mom and Aunt Julie come over by us. Aunt Julie will probably lighten up the mood like usual even though she doesn't know she does it.

"Wow Soda. She really looks like you. It just really dawned on me," she tells dad.

We start laughing at her randomness. She gives us a look of confusion and then just shrugs it off.

"Well she does."

"Yup. The twins look like me. Nikki looks like her mom," dad says patting Nikki on the head.

"I ain't a dog," she says seriously which makes us all laugh again.

"Pepsi looks like you did at fifteen," Uncle Darry tells him.

Dad and I smile. I love when people compare me to dad. It makes me feel cool. My dad's a very cool person. I admire him, just not the dropping out of school part. He's a very brave man. He's been through a lot in his life.

"I'm surprised Pony isn't here yet," Uncle Darry says looking at the door expecting Uncle Pony to come in any second.

"He and the girls came early this morning. I guess Molly told him when she got home or left him a note. Johnny and his family came with them too," dad tells him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Two-Bit greets us imitating Fat Albert with Lola, Eric, and Toni.

"Hey," we say as they come to the foot of Anakin's bed.

"Is she in a coma?" Lola gasps.

"Yeah," I answer so dad or mom didn't have to. Dad looks at me with a thankful look.

"Mom, what's a coma?" Toni asks her mom.

"You're asleep for a very long time and you don't know what's going on. You don't even know what happened," Lola answers putting her hands through Toni's hair.

"Oh," she says.

"Man, your sister looks bad," Eric says in a serious voice.

"I know, but she'll still be her normal self and it'll go away," I tell him.

"Yeah."

All of a sudden, Toni starts getting fidgety. I don't think she really likes hospitals that much. I don't blame her.

"We should probably get going," Two-Bit announces noticing Toni's behavior and picks her up.

"Okay. Thanks," dad says.

"No problem. Let us know when she wakes up," he says as they move toward the door.

"Alright. See ya," dad says.

"See ya." They leave.

"We should probably get going," Darry says getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

"There's no need to rush," dad tells him.

"I know. We need to get home anyway," he says.

"Alright. Thanks for coming in," dad says as they hug each other the way brothers do.

"No problem. We just hope she wakes up soon," Uncle Darry says.

We say our good byes and they leave.

"I'm bored," Nikki complains.

"You three should probably get home," dad tells us.

"I wanna stay," I say firmly.

"There's no room bud. Sorry, but you can come back tomorrow," he says.

"Fine," I say and get up.

We tell dad and an unconscious Anakin bye and leave.

SODA POV

Valerie takes Pepsi and Nikki home. I stay with Anakin again. It's not fun, but at least I can be with her.

She is such a daddy's girl. Val and I decided that I would stay since she'd be happy to find me by her side when she wakes up. She'd be happy if Val was there, but she always wants me to be with her. I love Nikki just as much, but she's a mommy's girl and always wants her mom.

When Dally broke the news to me early this morning, I completely broke down. My mind raced with thoughts of what would happen if the coma kills her. I wouldn't be able to live without her. I guess we just got lucky again with her.

I look at her. I can't stand seeing her with tubes everywhere, especially the breathing tube. It just looks like she's dying. When she sees the IV in her arm, she's gonna freak out. She hates needles just like me. I freak out just looking at it in her arm.

"Is she awake yet, sir?" the daytime nurse asks me as she comes in.

"No," I say shaking my head.

"Well, my shift is over. Molly will take over for the night," she informs me.

"Okay, thanks," I say and she leaves.

I lounge out on the couch and fall asleep.

PEPSI POV

It's been two days since the accident and she's not even moving yet! When the hell is she gonna wake up? I'm not patient when it comes to this stuff I just learned.

Chevy came in yesterday before going home and freaked out. She feels horrible.

"I'M SO SORRY SODA!" she cried in his chest.

Dad soothed her and told her it wasn't her fault at all. Steve agreed with him. Everyone agreed.

She felt a little better. The accident's gonna bother her for a while.

It's been four days! No movement, no nothing! Dad is clearly not sleeping very much! I am so not patient!

ANAKIN POV

I open my eyes. Where am I? I look around at my surroundings. There are beeping noises. I'm in the hospital, but why?

The stop light. The bright light. Chevy and I were in a car accident!

I look around. It's dark, but there's a little light outside. It must be early morning. I squint at the clock. It's seven thirty in the morning.

I see movement on the couch on the left side of my bed. Dad sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"Daddy!" I exclaim.

His head jerks up. Before I know it, he has me grasped in his arms.

"Oh Anakin!" he cries.

"Dad!" I cry.

"I thought we lost you again."

"What?" I ask confused.

"When you were born, they thought you weren't going to make it," he tells me.

"Oh."

"I was so worried! You were in a coma for five days."

"Oh my gosh," I say. "That's a long time."

"Yeah, a little too long," he says.

We laugh.

The day goes on and everybody came in. Soon, it's time to go to bed and everybody goes home.

The doctor's releasing me today. I'm getting ready to go home with a little of dad's help.

"Here's the release forms," the nurse says handing dad some papers.

Dad fills them out, hands them to the nurse, and we leave.

We get home and man does it feel good.

**There's another chapter for you. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Thanks and have a great and magical Christmas!**


	7. Big Trouble

**Hello! I am so sorry about the wait! Here's another chapter for you! Let's see what Dakota Winston's up to.**

Chapter 6 Big Trouble

DAKOTA POV

I was so happy when I heard that Anakin got out of the hospital yesterday! Honestly, I was pretty much relieved because I was so convinced that she was gonna die any day. Luckily that didn't happen. This is all I can think of when I get out of bed this morning.

Going downstairs, I figured out no one was awake since it's really quiet. Sure enough, I was right. The television's off, dad's seat's empty, and no one's in the kitchen. Ha, I have the whole downstairs to myself for now. There's no way I'm waking anyone up. A bit of bliss down here sounds great.

Sure, I love my family. It's just nice to be alone for a little bit at times. No one's hassling you to do anything, and you can do whatever.

I turn on MTV to watch some music videos. "Sister Christian" by Night Ranger is on. I absolutely love this song. It's slow, but good.

After a few videos, I get a little bored. I get up and head to the first person I'd choose to hang out with in the morning not caring if I wake them, my dad. I'd wake John, but he's really grumpy if he gets waken up at eight in the morning. My mom's the exact same way.

I enter the master bedroom and find my parents sleeping peacefully in the bed. My dad's closest to the door, so I walk straight across to him.

"Dad," I say poking him in between the eyes.

He opens his eyes and scrunches his face up.

"What's wrong, Dakota?" he asks sitting up.

"I'm bored," I say smiling.

"I'll be down in a minute," he says and heads to the bathroom.

I go downstairs and find that "Physical" by Olivia Newton John just started. Dad loves this song, so he better get his ass down here quick.

"Let's get physical, physical. I wanna get physical. Let me hear your body talk, your body talk. Let me here your body talk," dad sings along with the refrain as he comes down the steps.

"That was a quick pee," I tell him.

"Shhh, the song's on," he quiets me.

I shake my head and silently roll my eyes at him. The guy's nuts at times. I think he tries to relive his teenage years. He told me he regrets the way he was between the ages of ten and eighteen.

Finally the song ends and the two of us eat Frosted Flakes for breakfast. We finish and go up to get ready for the day.

We come back down and set up a game of poker at the kitchen table. Dad and I love to play poker with coins even though we don't win the money we end up with.

Fifteen minutes into the game, mom comes downstairs tightening her bath robe. Her hair is soaking wet. She must've just gotten out of the shower.

"Hey, honey," dad greets her as she comes over and kisses him.

"Hey," she says standing straight up. She comes over to me and kisses me on the head. "Morning, Dakota."

"Morning, mom," I tell her as she goes over to the pantry and gets out the box of Cheerios. She also gets the milk out of the fridge, a bowl out of the cupboard, and a spoon out of the drawer before she comes over to eat.

About an hour later, John comes down, or I should say hops down the steps. The boy's in a good mood this morning obviously.

"Dad! Dad! Guess what?" he asks energetically.

"Let's see. You had a magnificent dream that you defeated Captain Hook," dad takes a wild guess.

"No, but that was last week sometime. Anyway, I had a hilarious dream that you and Two-Bit were dancing to 'What Makes the Red Man Red' from Peter Pan!" he laughs. He loves Peter Pan. There again, I do too. I shouldn't be saying anything, so I'll shut up now.

I burst out laughing. John's laughing too. Mom joined us. Dad looks quite amused, but he joins in the laughter, too.

"Don't give the guy ideas," he orders John.

"I won't," John says seriously as he tries to calm down.

"Oh, you missed dad dancing to Olivia Newton-John this morning, John," I tell him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asks incredulously.

"It was eight fifteen," I answer simply.

"Oh, thanks for not waking me then," he says scrunching up his face.

"No problem."

He eats a bowl of Frosted Flakes and gets ready for the day. Dad and I get bored of playing poker, so we put up the cards.

"What time do you go on duty?" I ask him.

"Seven tonight," he answers.

"Why do you like night shifts?" I ask him curiously.

"More action. Plus, I get to hang with you three during the day," he answers simply without thinking.

"I see," I say.

"Oh really? Can you see this?" he asks and quickly picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Dad! Put me down!" I laugh.

"Don't think so," he says walking to the phone since it's ringing.

"Hello," he answers. "I don't know, Rayne, but she's hanging over my shoulder."

"Dad, give me the phone and please put me down!" I yell.

"Fine," he says going to the couch and drops me on it.

"Thanks," I say sarcastically and he gives me the phone. "Hey Rayne. Sorry about my dad being a dork."

"No problem. Hey wanna come hang out tonight? There's a party going on tonight at my cousin Bret's house," she tells me. "Uncle Curly and Aunt Vanessa are out of town for the weekend."

"Okay. I'll ask if I can come over," I say.

"Okay," she says and I take the phone away from my ear.

"Hey dad. Can I go over to Rayne's later?"

"Yeah. What time?"

"What time?" I ask.

"Four," she answers.

"Four," I tell dad.

"I don't see why not," he says.

"Hey, I can come over," I tell her.

"Cool! See you at four!"

"See you at four," I say and hang up.

"I swear you two are conjoined at the hip," dad smirks.

"We're not. We're just best friends."

"I know, but Tim and I were somewhat close and not conjoined like you two are," he tells me.

"You and Tim were at each other's throats at times. Rayne and I never fight for fun," I tell him.

"True."

The rest of the day goes on with the four of us just hanging out. It's quite fun playing games with the family. We also went on a bike ride around the neighborhood. That's always fun too.

Four o'clock rolls around real fast and dad takes me to Rayne's house. They live on the bad side of Tulsa.

Dad and I walk up to the Sheppard's door and walk in. They always have their door unlock despite the fact that they live in a dangerous neighborhood. Tim always says he can beat the shit out of whoever breaks in. I have no doubt he can.

"Hey guys," Tim says from the couch putting down the newspaper.

"Hey Tim," we say as he and dad shakes hands.

"Dakota!" Rayne yells running into the room wearing a short skirt and a tank top as usual.

"Rayne!" I yell hugging my best friend.

"You two act like you haven't seen each other for a year, and it's only been a few days," Tim smirks.

"Yeah. I was telling Kota after Rayne called that they're conjoined at the hip," dad laughs.

"They probably are," Tim laughs.

"We are not!" Rayne and I say at the same time.

"Well, I should probably head back home. Be good Kota," dad tells me giving me a hug.

"I will. Bye dad," I say hugging him back.

"Bye," he says and leaves.

As he gets out the door, Rayne drags me back to her room. She sets me down on the bed, heads to her little vanity, and pulls out her make-up box. She comes back over and opens the box to reveal tons of make-up.

We do each other's make-up and hair. She scares me when she does my make-up since she puts a lot on. I think she'd make a great barber though. She's really good with hair.

We get done and turn on MTV in the living room. We dance and sing to the songs that come on. Right now, it happens to be "Heaven's On Fire" by Kiss.

Before we know it, it 's six o'clock. The party starts in an hour.

"Hey, girls. Time for dinner," Tim says.

Tim's a single parent. It's quite cool actually. He does a pretty good job with Rayne. When Rayne was two, her mom caught a bad case of pneumonia and died. Tim hasn't found anyone else since she died.

We sit down at the table and enjoy Tim's chili. He makes the best chili ever. I don't know if it's the spice, but it's pretty dang good. He's a pretty good cook over all, though.

"Hey, we're going to get some fresh air, dad," Rayne tells him after we put our bowls in the sink.

"Okay, not too late," Tim says.

"Okay," she says and we start walking to Bret's house.

We walk and walk. Luckily, they don't live that far away. It's still a pretty good walk though.

"Is your dad on duty tonight?" Rayne asks nervously.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Let's just pray that no one calls the cops or nothing bad happens," she says still nervously.

"Definitely."

We get to the party and there are people already there. Going inside, we get hit by the aroma of beer and smoke. That smell won't be easy hiding when I get home.

"Hey, Bret," Rayne greets a tall, lean, brunette, curly-haired teenage boy. He's really cute.

"Hey, Rayne," he acknowledges her giving her a hug. "This must be the famous Dakota Winston."

"Yup, that's me," I say smiling. "I don't think I'm famous though."

"Rayne, here, is always talking about how a great friend you are," he says squeezing her.

I smile.

"Hey, Bret. Wanna dance?" a slutty looking black-haired girl asks him.

"Sure," he answers her and leaves with her.

Rayne and I go off. All of a sudden, two boys come up to.

"Hey, babe," the brown-haired boy says to Rayne.

"Hey," she says blushing.

"Wanna dance?" he asks holding out his hand to her.

"Sure," she says and they go out to the dance floor.

"Hey, wanna dance?" the blonde-haired boy asks me.

"Sure," I say blushing.

He leads me out to the dance floor as "These Dreams" by Heart comes on. We dance and I feel as if I'm in a dream. The guy is really handsome and graceful.

We continue to dance the night away. Then, a fight starts between two teenage boys. They go for each other throats. Punches are being thrown and they wrestle all the way outside. Cops sirens can be heard. I'll guarantee they're coming here. Hopefully dad's not part of the group.

The sirens get closer and closer. The police cars come into view and four police officers get out. Two of them arrest the fighters and the other two come inside.

"Everybody evacuate the house!" I hear a familiar voice yell. It's my dad.

I try to sneak out, but he catches me.

"Dakota Nichole Winston! Get in my car now!" he hollers. He's beyond angry.

I swallow and go out to his car. Getting in the back is the smart thing to do. I watch everyone scatter out of Bret's house and speed away in their cars.

A couple minutes later, dad comes in and slams the door shut.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" he spits at me.

"Having fun," I answer looking down at my shoes so he doesn't see the make-up.

"Look at me when I talk to you!"

I slowly look up. This will be interesting.

Dad shakes his head in disbelief. He doesn't like the loads of make-up caked on my face. He turns around and starts driving.

"I'm sorry dad!" I cry to him.

"You wouldn't have done it if you thought of the consequences," he says sternly.

"I know, but I wasn't thinking," I say.

"I can tell," he says.

I go quiet and neither of us talk for a while. Dad's sigh breaks the silence.

"You know how I said I didn't like my teenage years?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I answer sniffing.

"Well, I went to parties like that. I got drunk, Tim and I would get into fights for the stupidest reasons, and we'd sometimes get arrested. Actually, I'd go around looking for fights and trouble. I never cared if I went to jail. I rolled drunks, too. Do you know how long my record was at the police station?" he asks.

"No," I answer feeling a little better.

"A mile long. Man, I was proud of it. Now whenever I come across that record at work, I feel like an idiot. I regret everything that I did. I was so mad at the world, that I didn't care about anyone," he says.

"Except for Johnny, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, and I cared a bit about Ponyboy, too," he confesses. "Will you promise me something?"

"Yeah, anything," I answer.

"Never hate the world. It's a beautiful thing. Don't do anything that I did. Promise?"

"Promise," I say.

"Okay. By the way, you're grounded for a month."

I've never been so happy to be grounded in my life.

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	8. Camping

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry about the long wait! Here's another chapter for all of you! This one is dedicated to smileyface1627. I believe you requested a chapter about Bridget. Here you go!**

Chapter 8 Camping

BRIDGET POV

"Is everyone packed up?" dad hollers up the step.

"Yeah dad!" Shaynne and I yell down the steps from our rooms.

"JINX!" Shaynne yells at me.

Well that sucks. I can't talk until someone says my name now! No one will say my name. They don't have the hear to do it. Dad will if I get to him, which doesn't happen much. My brother is so dead. Wait, Shaynne's older and stronger than me. What's up with that? It's so not fair. Oh well. I'd rather be the youngest than the oldest anyway.

I grab my stuff and head downstairs silently, except for clunking my suitcase down the steps. That is only to make everyone annoyed and say my name.

"Don't clunk," dad says wagging his pointer finger and avoiding my name.

I stick my tongue at him for not falling in the trap. Anakin can somehow lure people in her traps and catch them. I might have to ask her what her secret is. She'd tell me. She must've told Chevy. Plus, Anakin tells me everything.

Dad laughs at my childish actions. Well guess what dad. I'm mute and I have to use body language to communicate with you. Ha.

Shaynne comes down the steps without clunking his suitcase down the steps. Hey, he can talk so he doesn't need his name to save him. Not fair. Dork.

"Is everyone ready for camping?" mom asks us.

"Yeah," Shaynne and dad say. I just shake my head up and down. Man I wish I can talk.

"Hey Bridget. Oops," Shaynne says covering his mouth. Hey, wishes do come true.

"Ha, you said my name and you're the one who jinxed me!" I laugh at him. I stop when he smirks at me. Damn he looks like dad. That's the reason why I stopped. Are all the boys going to look like their dads?

"Did someone pack the sunscreen and bug spray?" I ask. I burn and get bit horribly.

"Yes, I did," mom says.

"Dad, are we going squirrel hunting?" Shaynne asks.

"Yup," dad answers holding up two guns. They scare me.

"Don't shoot," I beg ducking down.

"I'm not going to because we are leaving," dad tells me grabbing all of his stuff.

I grab all of my stuff and head out to the truck. When I get to the truck, I put my stuff in the bed and hop in the back next to Shaynne. By the way, we get along really good. We love messing around with each other though.

Anyway, we go camping every summer. Dad and Shaynne go squirrel hunting while mom and I do whatever we want. We stay for three days and two nights.

"What card game do you want to play?" Shaynne asks shuffling a deck of cards.

"Crazy 8s," I answer.

"Good," he says dealing the cards out. Crazy 8s is our favorite card game.

We play for half of the ride, which is an hour. It takes two hours to get to the campsite.

All of a sudden, I yawn. I lay down so my head's on Shaynne's lap and fall asleep.

We've been at the campsite for an hour now. We already have our tents up. Shaynne and I share one, and dad and mom share one. Shaynne, dad, and I are throwing the football. Mom's getting the fire ready; dad will light it later.

"Bridget, honey, can you go get hamburger and hot dog buns?" mom asks me.

"Sure," I say going to dad to get the money.

I head to the little convenience store they have on the site to get the buns. We usually roast hot dogs, brats, and burgers for dinner. Lunch contains of cold meat sandwiches. Breakfast is just fruit kabobs mom packs.

I get into the store and head for the bread aisle. All of a sudden, I see a really cute guy around my age looking at me. He has straight dirty blonde hair that goes to the end of his neck. His gorgeous sky blue eyes are breath taking.

"Hi, my name's Ricky," he tells me.

"I'm Bridget," I tell him.

"That's a really pretty name. It fits you very nicely," he tells me.

"Thanks," I say blushing.

"You're welcome. Hey, did you hear about the dance in the pavilion that will be happening tomorrow night at eight?"

"No, but we just got in an hour ago," I tell him honestly.

"Well, now you know. Would you like to go with me?" he asks.

"Sure. I'll have to check with my parents. My brother will want to come too."

"He better not ruin anything," he tells me.

"Will there be any girls there?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. Tons," he answers me.

"Don't worry about it. He'll be occupied. He's a high school football and basketball player," he tells me.

"Is your brother Shaynne Curtis?" he asks hopefully.

"Yes. Have you heard of him?" I ask him confused.

"Yeah. I'm a huge fan. I'm from the Tulsa area also," he tells me.

"Cool," I say.

"Hey, I better get going. My parents will get really worried. See you tomorrow," he tells me.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," I tell him as he goes up to the cashier.

I get the bread and head back to our location. I can't stop thinking about Ricky.

"What's up with you?" Shaynne asks me smirking.

"Nothing," I lie even though I'm blushing. "Here's the bread mom." I give her the bread.

"Thank you, honey."

"Hey, can I go to a dance that's being held at the pavilion tomorrow night, please?" I ask my mom.

"It's alright with me. Ask your dad," she tells me.

I find him lighting the fire.

"Daddy, may I please go to a dance at the pavilion tomorrow night?" I ask him in my innocent, daddy's little girl voice.

"Not if you ask me like that?"

"May I go to a dance at the pavilion tomorrow night?" I ask in my normal voice.

"Sure. What time?" he asks.

"Eight."

"Sounds good," he says.

"Thank you," I say hugging him.

"You're welcome," he tells me hugging me back.

I go find Shaynne in our tent tossing his football in the air.

"Hey," he says patting the space next to him indicating me to sit down.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go to a dance at the pavilion tomorrow night. There'll be tons of girls there."

"Let me think about it," he says rubbing his chin. "Yes!"

"Cool. It's at eight."

Soon it's time to eat and before we know it, it's bedtime.

"So what's up with this dance? You were blushing big time when you came home from the store," Shaynne says as we lay down in our sleeping bags.

"It's just a dance, but I met this guy," I say slowly and dreamily. "He's a fan of yours."

"Cool dude! I guess I approve of him since a fan of mine," he says showing off his signature smile.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," I courtesy laugh.

"Hey, I'm your older brother. I have to protect ya," he tells me squeezing me close to him.

"I know," I say rolling over and falling asleep.

It's finally the day of the dance. I go in my jean shorts and an old softball shirt. Shaynne goes in an old football jersey and a pair of shorts. Yeah, we look like bums, but we don't care. We love looking like bums and jocks. It's who we are. Yes, we got dad's traits.

We get to the pavilion and Shaynne instantly ditches me for a group of girls. I won't be bothering him at all. He'll be sucking faces with them. I blame Uncle Soda for that. Yes, I know all about Uncle Soda being the lady's man and pretty boy. He still is a pretty boy.

All of a sudden, someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and find Ricky in a basketball jersey and shorts. He looks extremely dashing in them.

"You play basketball at Will Rodgers?" I ask him laughing.

"You can say that again. I'll be a junior this school year," he tells me.

"So you personally know Shaynne?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes I do. We hang out sometimes. We're not the best of friends, but we still do things together like grab a bite to eat before a game," he confesses to me.

"So cool."

"Wow, I'm surprised. Usually girls will get grossed out if they're with their brother's buddies."

"Shaynne and I get along real well. We're like best pals at home," I tell him.

"Wow. My little sister and I get along, but not like that."

All of a sudden, the song _Heaven _by Bryan Adams comes on. I love this song. It's so pretty and romantic.

"May I have this dance?" he asks lending me his hand.

"Of course," I say giving him my hand.

We dance to the song. My arms are around his neck and his arms are around my waist. There are a lot of people slow dancing to this song.

I then realize that this is not me dancing on my dad's feet like when I was little. This is real dancing with a guy I fell in love with. It feels like one of those cheesy dreams when you are walking on clouds. Trust me. It's a tremendous feeling. I hope this never ends.

The song ends and _Living on a Prayer _by Bon Jovi comes on. We all start screaming the words and dancing like crazy. This is one of the best songs of all time.

We dance the night away and have a great time. Before we know it, the party's over.

"We're leaving first thing in the morning," Ricky tells me.

"Will I see you at school?" I ask him.

"Maybe, or around town. It's not that hard to run into someone you know in Tulsa," he says.

"That's very true," I agree.

"Good bye until I see you again," he tells me.

"Bye," I tell him and then he kisses me on the lips.

I wrap my arms around his neck. We break away and go our separate ways. I meet Shaynne near the side of the pavilion. Yes, he's sucking face with a brunette girl with the typical 1980's hair-do. I give him a disgusted look. I know I just got done kissing a guy, but I'm ready to leave.

"Oops, sorry Bridge," he tells me breaking away from her. "I'll see you sometime, Andrea."

"Ok," she says and walks off.

"Sorry you had to see that," he tells me turning red. Even though it's dark, I can tell he's blushing.

"It's alright," I say almost too dreamily.

"What happened?" he asks me suspiciously. "Don't say that nothing happens because you don't sound like that when nothing happens."

"I kissed the boy I met, and I danced with him too," I answer truthfully. "He's really nice too."

"At least I know my baby sister's in good hands. Ricky's a really nice guy. Yes, I saw you two dancing. Yes, I'm cool with it," he tells me.

"Really? You're the best big brother ever!" I exclaim hugging him to death.

"Now you have to get dad's approval. He doesn't want to lose you as his little girl," he tells me.

"I know. He'll probably cry walking me down the aisle on my wedding day," I tell him.

"That's true."

We finally get to our tents. Dad and mom are sitting by the fire together. They were probably very relaxed without us there to bother them.

"Hey, you two look like you just had the time of your lives," dad says as we plop down on a stump.

"Yup," we say.

"Bridget has a new boyfriend," Shaynne announces for me.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Shaynne found himself a girlfriend," I smirk.

"Shaynne I'm okay with. Bridget on the other hand has to introduce me to this young man," dad says. That doesn't surprise me.

"Dad, it's okay. It's Ricky, my basketball teammate. He's really nice. He'll take care of her. Trust me," Shaynne tells him.

"Okay, but I still want to meet him," dad says trusting Shaynne's response.

"Okay," I say. I mouth a "thanks" to Shaynne. He gives me a nod.

"Darry, don't be that hard on her," mom says. "I think it's wonderful she has a boyfriend."

"I know. It's just she's my little girl," he says squeezing me to his side.

"Dad, I'm a big girl now. I'm gonna be in high school this year," I remind him.

"I know. I just can't believe it." It's more like he doesn't want to let me go. I think he's afraid I'll leave him and never come back. He's wrong. I'll never leave him or mom. He has to realize that.

"Ready for some s'mores?" mom asks us.

"Yeah," we answer.

We eat our s'mores and head to bed. Tonight was so much fun.

We've been up for an hour. We're leaving around noon today. Right now, Shaynne and I just got done tearing down the tent.

"Good teamwork," Shaynne says as usual.

"Yup, teamwork actually gets you somewhere."

We get the tent in the truck bed and I grab the soccer ball.

"Cherry bomb!" I holler as Shaynne runs back.

I let it the ball drop and kick it. It goes pretty far, but Shaynne catches it. He kicks it to me, but it goes short.

"No wonder why you're not a kicker!" I yell to him as I walk up to the ball and pick it up.

"Shut up!" he hollers back as I turn around to head back to where I was before.

We continue that until we end up kicking it back in forth without stopping the ball and picking it up.

"Alright kiddos, we're leaving!" dad hollers from the truck.

"Race ya!" Shaynne hollers and runs.

"Cheater!" I yell as I start running.

We run all the way to the truck. Shaynne won, but he cheated. When I get to the truck, I jump on his back. He catches me and gives me piggy back ride.

"You can't do that!" he yells playfully.

"Well, you can't cheat. We're even."

"Whatever," he says dropping me so I land on my butt.

"Ow! That kind of hurt," I complain getting up and rubbing my now sore butt.

"You're welcome," he smirks getting in the truck and sliding over so I can get in.

I get in the truck and we head home.

**There's another chapter! Please review. I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests, I'll take them and see what I can do! Thanks for reading!**


	9. First Date

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait! Just a warning, this chapter is kind of sad. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8 First Date

ANAKIN POV:

Tonight's my first date with Sam! We had to change the date because of the car accident. I'm so excited! He's so gorgeous and he seems very sweet!

It's been a week since the accident. My face is still pretty banged up. My eyes are pretty black yet. There are healing bruises around my face. Cuts are still healing and scars remain scattered around my face too.

Chevy's healing pretty well. She doesn't look all banged up like I do. Honestly, I'd rather be banged up for a while instead of experiencing death. I don't know what I'd do without her.

"Do you need help, honey?" mom asks me coming into my room.

"No, mom. I got it," I tell her as I brush my hair.

"I know. It's just, you're going on your first date. I guess I'm just a little nervous. Motherly instincts are kicking in," she tells me.

I laugh. My mom's pretty funny. She has her serious moments too. I guess it's possible because dad has his serious moments too. Those are rare, let me tell you.

"Just holler if you need anything," she says leaving me alone.

I finish getting ready. My hair is down with a headband. I'm wearing a purple blouse with jeans. On my feet are nice sandals.

I go downstairs and sit down next to dad on the couch. He's looking through a car magazine with a red mustang on the front. It's a pretty tight car.

"Hello, Young Jedi," dad greets me closing the magazine. "Wait, are you too young for that nickname?"

"I never will be dad," I tell him truthfully.

"That's good," he says hugging me.

"Wow! You're finally out of your room! I thought you were never coming out of there," Pepsi says joking around with me coming out of the bathroom. Nikki starts laughing.

"I just wanted to prove you wrong," I say playing along. "Look, you contaminated Nikki's mind with calling me a girly girl."

"Honestly, I thought of that before Pepsi said anything," Nikki laughs. She seems to be telling the truth.

"I'm just gonna blame it on Pepsi. It's more fun," I tell her looking at Pepsi.

He sticks his tongue out at me. I stick mine back out at him. Then it goes to making faces at each other.

"Oh my gosh! Where did my kids get this from?" dad asks getting off the couch and acting embarrassed.

"We got it from you!" Nikki answers him excitedly.

"I guess you're right," he says calmly and sits down. "That's alright then. My ways are awesome."

There was a knock at the door. Dad opens it to reveal Sam.

"Hello, Mr. Curtis. My name's Sam Mullen. Nice to meet you," he greets dad putting his hand out.

"Hello Sam. Please, call me Soda," dad says shaking his hand.

"I'm Valerie, Anakin's mom," mom says extending her hand.

Sam shakes it and meets my twin and sister after that.

"Alright kids, curfew is midnight. Anakin, you know your limits," dad says in his serious tone. It's so hard not to laugh.

"I know, dad," I tell him.

I hug each of my family members bye and leave with Sam.

He takes me out to his blue mustang. It's obvious he has money.

"Where would you like to go to dinner?" he asks me.

"It doesn't matter," I answer him.

"Okay. How about Olive Garden?" he suggests.

"That sounds good," I answer and we drive off.

Dinner is full of talking and getting to know each other. As we munch on our fettuccini, we tell jokes and stories. When we finish, we laugh at more stories the whole ride to his house.

We get to his house and he leads me straight to his room. His parents and siblings are no where to be seen.

"Where's your family?" I ask him as we go up the steps.

"They went to the movies."

"Oh, that's nice."

We get into his room. It's full of Motley Crue posters and merchandise. There's also a bunch of Kiss stuff too.

"So you're a Motley Crue fan?" I ask thinking about Chevy.

"Hell yeah I am! They're my heroes," he says without hesitation. This can't be good.

"Really? That's quite interesting," I tell him. I feel a little uncomfortable as he moves closer to me and I keep stepping back.

"You're so pretty," he whispers in my ear. "I know you like me as much as I like you."

"It's only our first date," I tell him.

He throws me on the bed and gets on top of me. I scream.

"Shut up, bitch!" he says slapping me across the face. I get quiet really fast. That is until he unbuttons his pants.

"No, I can't do this," I tell him softly and nicely.

"Be quiet!" he yells whipping his belt off and whacking me in the stomach with it.

I try not to scream, but it doesn't work. It hurt so bad. Luckily, he doesn't do anything harmful to me this time.

He pulls his pants down and starts working on mine. I realize his legs are open. Taking the advantage, I kick him in the nuts. He doubles over and I try to get away. He gets back up, takes a tight grip of my leg, and drags me back toward him. Eventually, he pulls my pants and underwear down. He, then, pulls his underwear down. I'm freaking out as he gets on top of me and kisses down my neck.

"You know you like it. I'm the only one who'll love you like this. You're so beautiful," he says against my neck. "Your skin's so soft." He bites my neck and I holler for help.

"You better shut the hell up!" he yells swinging a punch at my face. I move so that he missed. I'm telling you that's not very smart. He threw a harder punch and nailed me in the nose. Now, I'm bleeding all over the place and my nose is broken. He still kissed me on the lips. I'm wiggling, but he still does it.

"Get off!" I yell trying to push his face away. He nailed my wrists down with a hard grip.

He continues kissing me and eventually takes my shirt and bra off of me. I need help.

"Get changed. It's time to go," he growls throwing my clothes at me.

I change really fast, rush to a bathroom, grab a tissue, and put it up to my nose. I let the blood drain out. I feel so dirty.

"Let's go," Sam says too sweetly gripping my wrist and dragging me with him. "Don't tell anyone. This is our little secret."

He drives me home. When we get there, I rush into my house and shut the door.

"Hey, honey, how was-?" dad starts asking and looks up. "Oh my gosh! What happened?"

"I was running and ran into a wall really hard," I say sounding funny because of my nose.

"You're so clumsy," dad laughs. I'm clumsy and I laugh about it, but the truth is not funny.

"I'm really tired. I'm gonna go shower and head to bed," I say hugging dad.

"Alright, good night," he says hugging me back.

I head upstairs and get a good shower. When I get out, I feel so much better. I get changed and go to bed.

Shit, I'm in a horrible, unhealthy relationship.

**There you go! Sorry if it's too short. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	10. Seeking Help

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner. School's really busy. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9 Seeking Help

CHEVY POV

It's good to be worried about your best friend right? Lately, I haven't been so sure. Mom and dad always told me you should worry about your best friend. I believe them, but sometimes you want to listen to your friend first.

Anakin's been dating Sam for a week and I'm really worried. She's been distancing herself from everyone, and that's not like her. She won't talk to any adult and she's smart about getting help. Dally's really trying to suck info out of her, but she won't say anything.

The other night, I was over at her house. We were just hanging out like usual. She was being somewhat normal. I thought I could get her to talk.

"Anakin, what's up? You haven't been yourself for a few days," I told her as we finished up homework.

"Nothing's wrong," she answered. She's a pretty good actor. That is, until we heard a honk from the driveway.

"I gotta go," she says nervously and rushes out the door while putting her shoes on. Something is definitely up.

"Did she go out again?" Soda asks coming out of the kitchen. He had bags under his eyes. He still does.

"Yeah," I answered with a sigh leaning back into the couch.

He sighed and tears started to form.

I started crying, but held it back. I stood up, walked over to Soda, and gave him a hug. He hugged back and cried. I hate seeing my second dad like this.

"Want a ride home?" he asked wiping the tears away.

"Sure," I said quietly.

The ride to my house was quiet. When I got home and inside, the tears came. I entered the kitchen and saw my dad sitting at the table. I stopped in front of the table to compose myself. He looked up with a concerned face.

"Daddy I'm so scared! What's wrong with Anakin?" I cried running over to him and burying my head in his chest.

"I don't know, baby," he said softly hugging me.

I just cried in my dad's arms almost the whole night. He kind of cried with me.

Now, I must do something. I'm driving over to Melissa Cade's house. Melissa may be fourteen, but she's a very good problem solver. Plus her parents help her too.

I park the truck and just sit gathering my thoughts. Then, I go up to the door and it opens before I can knock.

"Hey, Chevy. I saw you walking up the sidewalk. What's wrong? You look a bit stressed," Johnny says a little worried opening the door and letting me in.

"Just worried about Anakin," I tell him truthfully. "Can I see Melissa?"

"Of course," he says and walks up the stairs.

I sit down on the couch and examine the pictures on the side wall. There's one of just the Cade family. My favorite one is of all us kids at Melissa's Birthday party from two years ago. Everyone was happy and none of this shit was happening.

"Hey, what's up Chevy?" Melissa asks coming down the stairs with Johnny behind her.

"May I talk to you? It's about Anakin," I ask seriously.

"Of course," she says and sits down next to me on the couch. Everyone in our large family is very worried about Anakin. "Are you trying to figure out what's going on?"

"Yeah," I say softly. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I've been talking to dad and mom about it. They came up with a reasonable solution."

"Domestic violence?" I ask simply.

"Yeah. It makes so much sense. She shows all the signs like rushing out when she hears the honk. The other day, I saw bruises on her arms," she says.

"Yeah, she came in her house the other night with a black eye. Even though it was dark, I could see it."

"She's definitely in denial," Melissa says and I agree with her. "Should we get Dally on the case?"

"I think so, but she'll be so mad," I tell her.

"Hey, our friend needs help. We can't just sit back and watch her suffer! She could get killed!"

That was harsh, but it's the truth. I just got freaked out because he could kill her. I don't want my best friend to die. Soda, Valerie, Pepsi, and Nikki would be devastated.

"Let's get Dally on it," I say without another thought.

"You two are doing a good thing. I'll call Dally," Johnny says and walks off to the kitchen.

I feel so much better that I'm helping my friend. A huge weight was just taken off my shoulders. Anakin will be safe soon enough. Dally will get the job done.

**There's another chapter! Sorry again for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	11. The Help

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews! I am so sorry for the long delay. Here's the next chapter.**

**No I do not own The Outsiders. S.E Hinton does. I only own the characters I created. **

Chapter 10 The Help

CHEVY POV

Pepsi and I are going to the police station to find Dally. That guy begged me to bring him along. I was gonna ask him anyway, but he didn't think I would. He's crazy like his dad.

"May I help you?" the police officer asked us looking confused.

"Is Officer Winston in?" I asked politely.

"Yes. Follow me," he said getting up and motioning us to follow.

We follow his order and follow him. From what I see, it's a dull, creepy place.

Before we left, Sam came to pick up Anakin. She looked very hesitant this time, but went anyway. I watched them go out to the car and noticed his tight grip around her wrist. He was dragging her too! Pepsi saw it too.

"Dallas, these kids want to speak to you," the officer told Dally. He looks up from his desk and smiles at us.

"Hey kiddos. Come on in," he said. We obey him and go in. "What do you need?" He looked a little confused.

"Well, Anakin's boyfriend is worrying us," I told him as calm as possible.

"He's bruising my sister!" Pepsi yelled madly. He wasn't yelling at Dally, just at the fact.

"She has been acting funny lately hasn't she?" he asked figuring it out.

"Have you seen the bruises?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I have now that you mention it," he said.

"We saw him dragging her with a hard grip on her wrist before we came," Pepsi informed him. "He looked ticked off too."

"There's obviously evidence that something's wrong in the relationship. Is there anything you've noticed?"

"She cries at night and says that she's worthless and all these other horrible things that aren't true. I think she has nightmares too. One night, I woke up to use the bathroom and heard her whimpering, moaning, and breathing really heavy," Pepsi told him.

"She's been slacking off at softball too," I added.

"Let's figure this out tonight. What time does she get home around?"

"Around six," Pepsi answered.

"Alright. I'll sit in my car on the other side of your street tonight and see what's going on," he told us.

"Sounds good," I said relieved that we were getting some progress. "Thanks, Dal."

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem. Thank you for coming to me. We were all getting worried about her," Dally said.

We leave feeling a little better about the situation.

ANAKIN POV

"You worthless piece of shit!" Sam yelled punching me across the face. He, then, starts kissing my neck and then bites hard.

I yelp in pain feeling blood trickle down. The son-of-a-bitch drew blood. I try not to cry.

"Cry you baby. No one's coming to save you. Those friends of yours are frauds. Your family is too. You may be daddy's little girl, but do you see daddy coming to save you?" he hisses in my ear.

That's it! He really did it this time!

"No one talks about my friends and family that way, especially my dad! They do care for me! You'll see sooner than later, Sam Mullen!" I yell while kicking him off not caring that I just made it worse. I'll take a beating for my loved ones.

"That's it!" he yells jumping on me and taking his pocket knife out. "You don't talk to me that way! I'm the dominant one here!" he bellows while cutting my neck.

He looks up at the clock. I follow his gaze. Thank goodness it's ten. He gets off me and puts his pants back on. I do the same and follow him out of the hell house. I get in his car and we go off.

The ride home is silent, but eerie as usual. He's speeding also. As we turn the corner on my street, a cop car pulls behind us. The sirens go off, probably for the speeding.

"Shit!" Sam curses and gets out of the car.

"Stop in the name of the law!" I hear the cop yell.

Sam, of course, doesn't obey and keeps running. Gun fires go off and Sam drops dead. The nightmare is over. I start to cry in relief.

The passenger door opens and Dally, in uniform, is revealed. Thank goodness. I hug him tightly and just cry. He hugs me back.

"Shh, you're safe now, Anakin. He's gone," he whispers softly.

"How'd you know?" I ask letting go of him and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Chevy and Pepsi," he answers simply.

I smile. All of a sudden, there's the sound of someone running.

"Dally, what's-?" I dad asks and then looks at me. "Oh, Anakin!" He hugs me tightly. "I was so worried. What's going on?"

"She can explain inside. Take her inside Soda. I'll inform you of what's going on now. I think he's a wanted criminal," Dally tells him.

"Come on, baby," he says as I unbuckle and helps me out.

He leads me inside and I just hold on to him. We get inside to see mom, Pepsi, Nikki, and Chevy sitting in the living room. Mom instantly gets up.

"Anakin!" she yells and starts crying. "Why have you been hiding this?"

"I was scared," I cried hugging her.

"I know, honey. I know," she says soothingly rubbing my back.

Mom lays me on the couch ordering dad to get the first aid kit. He comes back and helps mom clean me up. I don't think I want to see myself. Tonight was really bad.

"How bad is it?" I ask not wanting to hear the answer. Mom and dad finish up.

"Pretty bad," Pepsi answered kneeling next to me. "Bruises on your face, a cut on your neck, and bite marks on your neck that drew blood."

"Please explain to us what happened," dad ordered calmly.

"Sam was a nice a guy, who was actually a total jerk. I was raped and beat. I've gotten a belt to stomach a couple times, punches to the face, hickeys, and slammed against walls," I cried, calmly explaining my situation. "I also got strangled by the wrists and neck." I show my neck and wrists, which are black and blue.

Everyone looks sick. I don't blame them. Sickness has been overcoming me for days. The bruises are always ugly.

"We caught a wanted child molester," Dally announced barging through the door.

"Really?" Chevy asked excitedly. That's the first time she talked all night.

"Yeah," Dally answered. "It was Thomas Dabney. He was wanted in Louisiana for raping a twelve and thirteen-year-old. He got the twelve-year-old pregnant. He also killed an eleven-year-old by beating her to death. You were very lucky, Anakin. We think you were his next murder. He kind of had a pattern. The next girl would've gotten impregnated."

I go blank. The color drains from my face. My eyes go wide. My tongue goes dry and twisted. No words can come out.

"Thanks, Dal," dad tells him shaking his hand and hugging him.

"You're welcome," he says. "I have to get back to work." He leaves us behind.

All I need now is my family and friends. That's the medicine I need now.

**There's another chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
